Teen Wolf Reverse
by Skayt
Summary: Quand les gentils deviennent méchants et les méchants gentils... qui sauvera Beacon Hills ?
1. Chapitre 01

_Salut les moldus !_

 _J'entends déjà les "KEUWAAAA ! Encore une nouvelle fic ? Mais mais... mangeons-la !" mais oui mais non._

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

 _Hmm que dire d'autre ? Je pense que l'idée de base de la fic est, avec le résumé, assez claire, nupe ? Sinon, après ce premier chapitre (rédigé par Darness, donc) (enfin je dis ça comme si c'était évident mais non, pas forcément) ça le deviendra (normalement)_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 01** ( _par Darness M_ )

Tout avait commencé avec Christopher et Peter.

Mais présentement, nous commencions plutôt avec Scott McCall qui était en train d'envoyer des cailloux dans la fenêtre de Stiles, son meilleur ami, qui s'en pris un dans le front en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

« AIEUH ! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu pouvais pas appeler au lieu de m'agresser à coup de caillou ? Tu sais même pas viser, espèce de baltringue. L'œil, il est là. Là ! J'vais vraiment finir par me demander à quoi te sert ton téléphone ! » C'était pourtant bien connu qu'un téléphone ne servait à rien, mis à part jouer à Candy Crush pour passer le temps.

« Rho ça va, fais pas ta chochotte, et puis je l'ai encore paumé. Ils ont trouvé une moitié de corps dans la forêt, tu viens avec moi chercher l'autre partie ?

\- Je prends ma batte de Baseball et j'arrive ! »

Stiles referma la fenêtre, attrapa sa veste à capuche, sa batte et descendit en quatrième vitesse. La voix de son père s'éleva du salon.

« Tu vas encore faire des bêtises avec Scott ?

\- Ouais !

\- D'accord, ramène des bières, y'en a plus ! »

L'adolescent se contenta de rouler des yeux, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus rien d'ouvert alors pour ses bières, il pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf. Ce qui ne lui amènerait certes pas de bière, mais, au moins, il aurait à manger. Stiles rejoignit ensuite son ami qui l'attendait dehors.

« Je comprendrais jamais ton délire des battes de Baseball, alors que tu fais pas de Baseball...

\- C'est au cas où je dois t'assommer, andouille. »

Le McCall se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire. Stiles ? L'assommer ? Il ferait beau voir, tiens.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la jeep de Stiles, le brun aurait préféré prendre sa moto mais ils allaient peut-être éviter d'avoir – encore – un nouvel accident, parce que Mr Scott ne pouvait pas conduire autrement que comme un malade ! Et puis vu que les Stilinski n'avaient plus de sécurité sociale... Ils devraient peut-être, en effet, éviter le plus possible.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en forêt, et Stiles débuta ses questions. Et mine de rien, il avait tenu super longtemps.

« Au fait, quelle partie du corps on cherche ?

\- Le haut.

\- Et le tueur, ils l'ont attrapé ?

\- Bah non, ce serait moins drôle sinon.

\- Ouais, drôle, drôle, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place, hein ! »

Scott se contenta de rire doucement avant de s'arrêter un peu, parce que mine de rien, il galérait à suivre son hyperactif de meilleur ami, et prit une bouffée de ventoline.

« Il va se magner l'asthmatique !? » Se plaignit le plus avancé des deux. Scott allait lui répondre quand il entendit des bruits, et eut le réflexe de se baisser en voyant des lampes torches.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là...

\- Ho non...

\- Stiles, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais en forêt, en pleine nuit ?

\- Bonjour Shérif McCall... Ben vous voyez, je me promenais tout simplement...

\- Ben voyons, et tu n'as pas vu mon fils par le plus grand des hasards ?

\- Votre fils, Scott McCall ? Un brun, genre la même taille que moi ? Ha bah ouais, vous en avez qu'un... Bah non, pas vu depuis des heures, aucune idée d'où il est. En plus il a paumé son portable donc pas de nouvelle. » Rafael soupira.

« Bon, viens, je te ramène à ton père...

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas obligé hein, j'étais en route justement...

\- Pas dans la bonne direction. Dépêche-toi de venir.

\- Bon, d'accord... Au fait, vous n'auriez pas des bières à me dépanner ? »

Stiles suivit donc finalement le père de Scott, légèrement – peut-être pas seulement légèrement – excédé par les affabulations de Stiles qui lui mentait comme s'il respirait. L'autre étant déjà parti dans la direction opposée, abandonnant lâchement son meilleur ami aux griffes du shérif. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, après tout.

Scott continua de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt sombre, avant de finir par se prendre les pieds dans... La moitié de corps qu'il cherchait justement. Mais quel hasard, vraiment. Il releva la tête alors que des animaux passaient par là à toute vitesse, l'air de fuir quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qui ne tarda pas à se montrer.

La bête avait des yeux rouges luisant. Scott fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Il observait la chose, essayait de trouver ce que c'était. Ça ressemblait à un loup... Il commença à s'approcher mais la bête fit un pas en arrière, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas encore pris ses jambes à son cou. C'était ce qui arrivait généralement lorsqu'on le voyait ainsi – même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent, et puis ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, on essayait aussi de le tuer...

Après un long moment, à se fixer tous deux, la bête se transforma en homme et Scott le fixa, surpris.

« Vous êtes... nu.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait la première chose que tu remarquerais...

\- C'est pas désagréable à regarder. »

Okay. Peter se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui devait fuir.

« Sinon, vous êtes quoi au juste, une sorte de loup-garou ?

\- Pas une sorte, j'en suis un. Un alpha même. Pourquoi tu ne parais pas plus étonné que ça ?

\- Bah attendez, pour une fois qu'il se passe un truc à Beacon Hills, je vais pas m'en plaindre !

\- Peut-être, mais quand même...

\- Et donc, c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » Demanda le plus jeune en montrant la moitié du corps au sol.

« C'est... hmm... oui. Il faut le... tu veux bien m'aider à le cacher ?

\- Hmm... J'sais pas... Vous avez un moyen pour que je devienne moi aussi un loup-garou ?

\- Pardon ? Tu es sérieux, là ? Tu veux devenir un monstre ?

\- Ouais, ça a l'air cool.

\- Ça ne l'est pas du tout ! » Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, comme s'il n'était pas assez entouré de gens malsains, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet énergumène qu'il avait trouvé ?! « J'ai un moyen mais tu pourrais en mourir, et ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même, tu passeras ton temps à fuir les chasseurs !

\- En plus il y a des chasseurs de loup-garou ? Mais c'est trop génial ! » Ce garçon avait définitivement un problème. Un gros problème.

« Non, vraiment pas, je sais pas dans quel monde tu vis... » Et il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Bon, on va pas tergiverser pendant une heure, soit vous faites de moi un loup-garou et je vous aide à cacher le corps, soit j'appelle le shérif, j'ai son numéro, ça tombe bien ! »

Peter était en pleine hésitation, il n'avait aucune envie de mordre le jeune homme – déjà qu'il ne devait pas avoir envie au départ maintenant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un fou devant lui, il avait encore moins envie - il n'avait même eu aucunement l'intention de devenir un alpha... Et Scott était déjà en train d'ouvrir ses contacts sur son téléphone, qu'il n'avait définitivement pas paumé.

« D'accord ! C'est d'accord alors repose ce téléphone ! On cache le corps et je te transformerais !

\- Tout de suite. Et ce n'est pas négociable. » L'adulte soupira de nouveau, et Scott eut un petit sourire fier de lui lorsqu'il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Peter laissa ses crocs pousser et montra à nouveau ses yeux rouges avant de mordre dans le cou du plus jeune, se disant qu'avec la malchance - ou la chance selon le point de vue - qu'il avait en ce moment, le jeune homme mourrait et il aurait un deuxième corps à cacher – ou à cramer, voire à liquéfier avec de l'acide, il fallait prévoir des plans de secours ! Si ce n'est pas joyeux tout ça. Le McCall pinça un peu les lèvres avant de se masser la nuque, la morsure encore présente mais ne saignant pas.

« C'est bizarre comme sensation.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des petits papillons dans le ventre ? » Scott le regarda, le fixant de bas en haut alors que Peter était toujours nu et esquissa un sourire.

« Ça peut venir. » L'alpha se contenta de rouler des yeux, il ne valait mieux pas relever.

Scott l'aida ensuite à cacher la moitié de corps dans une souche creuse d'un arbre, convaincu que personne n'irait chercher là. Contrairement au fait de l'enterrer dans le sol, où on pouvait facilement repérer la terre fraîchement retournée. Peter trouva que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, surtout si on rebouchait parfaitement la souche... à part un bûcheron, qui pourrait le trouver ? Alors que le plus jeune commençait à partir, il lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper.

« Tu ne m'as même pas dis ton nom.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. » Lui rétorqua-t-il en reprenant son bras. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard mauvais avant de reprendre sa route.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Peter avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise – Pas seulement une impression d'ailleurs-... Encore une. Il devait les enchaîner. Il soupira lourdement en prenant une autre direction, bon, s'il le fallait vraiment, il pourrait le retrouver facilement. L'important était surtout que Derek n'apprenne pas tout ceci. Il avait quand même tué sa sœur, mine de rien et il doutait que Derek le prenne très très bien, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident... Qui croirait au simple accident alors que Laura Hale, sa nièce, avait fini découpé en deux ?

Le lendemain matin, Scott arriva au lycée, sur sa moto, et, alors qu'il se garait sur la place réservée aux deux roues, Jackson sortit de sa voiture. Le brun – sans casque soit dit en passant – le fusilla du regard.

« Hé, attention. Si elle se retrouve avec une rayure, je te prendrais pour responsable. »

Le châtain le regarda perplexe et fixa la grande distance qui séparait le moto et sa voiture. Aucune chance qu'elles se touchent, vraiment. Il ne répondit rien ; parce qu'il ne valait mieux ne rien répondre à Scott McCall. C'était un coup à se retrouver enchaîné à un arbre ça, et encore... Ce serait gentillet.

« Alors, hier ? » Demanda Stiles en arrivant près de son ami.

« Ouais, alors hier, il paraît que tu as tellement fais rager mon père qu'il a fini par te payer un pack de bière ?

\- Rhoo ça va, j'ai rien fait, c'est ton père qui n'a aucune résistance psychologique ! » Bougonna l'hyperactif, ce qui fit rire son ami, qui aimait bien le fait que Stiles fasse rager tout le monde. « Et de ton coté ?

\- J'ai retrouvé la moitié de corps, et pas que.

\- Pas que ? Comment ça ?

\- J'ai vu un homme nu.

\- Tu as... Quoi ? Tu es tombé sur un pervers qui se promenait nu ?

\- Non. Je pense même qu'il est loin d'être pervers. C'était un loup, et puis d'un coup, pouf, il s'est transformé en humain. Nu. » Il aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de Stiles à cet instant. Heureusement, il y avait eu droit gratuitement, que demander de mieux ?

« Scott... T'es tombé sur la tête, c'est ça ? Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital, tu racontes des trucs trop étranges là, t'as peut-être des hallucinations...

\- Non Stiles, tout va parfaitement bien. C'était un loup-garou, tu connais ça, non ?

\- Tu as trop regardé Twilight, je savais que ça finirait par te monter à la tête...

\- N'importe quoi, pauvre nouille, j'ai jamais regardé cette daube.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais... C'est pas vrai, hein ? T'essaies de me faire marcher, comme tu le fais toujours ? »

Scott se contenta de le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin avant de se rendre en cours, ne lui répondant donc pas, le laissant cogiter sur le sujet. À peine arrivé et installé, le directeur ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, fit entrer une nouvelle élève.

« Voici Allison Argent, soyez tous gentils avec elle. » La brune était en train de mâcher du chewing-gum et fit une bulle d'un air blasé.

« Salut. » Dit-elle simplement. Stiles se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Elle est pas mal, non ?

\- Bof. 85B. » Répondit celui-ci tout en fixant la nouvelle venue, ce qui fit légèrement rire son ami.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du premier chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du premier chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 2, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est un ordre, gniark)_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 02** ( _par Skayt_ )

Adossés contre un casier – et que ça ne soit pas le leur ne dérangeait ni Stiles, ni Scott – les deux amis regardaient dans une seule et même direction : celle de la nouvelle. Alli-truc. Alli-machin. Alli-chose. Allison, d'après Scott. Ouais, qu'importait, au final.

« Non mais... tu vois ce que je vois ? » Grimaça Scott, l'air mauvais.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il n'était, quant à lui, pas plus dérangé que ça par la scène à laquelle il assistait. Si ça déplaisait tant que ça à Scott, il n'avait qu'à regarder dans une autre direction.

« Dommage. » Se contenta-t-il de dire. « Elle avait presque l'air sympa. »

« Attends. » Sourit Scott, donnant un coup dans le bras de Stiles. « On va aller lui montrer qu'elle ne traîne pas avec les bonnes personnes. On peut pas la laisser rester avec ces deux ploucs. »

Le fils Stilinski souffla, l'air de royalement s'en ficher. Un peu qu'ils pouvaient la laisser avec les deux ploucs. La preuve : c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Ce sera ma BA de l'année. »

« Mais on s'en fout, Scott. » Soupira Stiles, qui n'avait pas envie de bouger et certainement pas pour aller voir Lydia et Jackson. « Elle se rendra vite compte qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. Et, sinon, elle mérite totalement de rester avec... ça. »

« Mec, tu peux pas m'empêcher d'accomplir une bonne action. C'est contre le bro code. »

Bah vlà encore autre chose ! Le bro code. Scott avait-il la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se le mettre, son satané bro code ?

« Me parle pas du bro code, Scott. Le bro code est supposé t'interdire de m'abandonner en pleine nuit dans la forêt avec ton père. Ton. Père. Je sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de la chose mais... ton père c'est... ton père. Personne ne veut être coincé avec ton père. C'est genre Harris en moins gland et avec un flingue. »

Sans attendre, sans même laisser le temps à Stiles de finir de se plaindre – les amis, de nos jours, c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était – Scott avait déjà filé en direction du Plouc et sa Ploucette... et Allison. Surtout d'Allison. C'était celle-ci qui intéressait son meilleur ami, après tout, donc, tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle soit dans les parages.

Jackson et Lydia se tendirent quand ils entendirent Scott ricaner derrière eux. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître aux yeux des autres – non, en fait, c'était pas du tout étrange – ils avaient tendance à se méfier quand McCall arrivait. En plus d'être un enfoiré de première catégorie, Scott se pensait intouchable. « Mon père, c'est le shérif, alors tu la boucles » était sa phrase fétiche avec « Mon père en entendra parler ».

« Allison, Allison, Allison... »

Allison se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé et haussa un sourcil. Chewing-gum toujours en bouche, au moins ne l'avait-elle pas collé sous la table – sauf s'il s'agissait d'un autre – elle le toisa de haut en bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, l'andouille avec la tronche de traviole ?

« Tu viens d'arriver donc... je vais être gentil. J'ai presque envie de dire que c'est normal de faire quelques erreurs, au début. Juste au début. De ne pas savoir vers qui se tourner. De... s'égarer. » Scott affichait un petit sourire en coin. L'avant-bras posé sur l'épaule de Jackson, il sentait sa victime favorite se ratatiner à mesure qu'il parlait. Parfait. « Mais ne reste pas avec les bouseux. »

Jackson ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer – et à le regretter ensuite bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions – mais un regard de Lydia l'en dissuada.

« Tiens. » Sourit Scott. « La fête est dans quelques jours et... » Il haussa les épaules. « Ça te permettra de rencontrer des gens qui en valent la peine. »

Les lèvres pincées, le regard d'Allison se tourna vers les deux personnes avec qui elle parlait un peu plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils se laissent ainsi marcher dessus.

« J'y réfléchirai. » Promit-elle malgré tout. « Je verrai. »

« Euh... » Commença timidement Jackson. Lydia, à ses côtés, secouait la tête d'un air navrée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste rester dans son coin et la boucler ? « Je suis invité, moi aussi ? »

Le sourire de Scott, déjà immense, s'agrandit encore un peu. Si ! C'était possible ! Qui l'eut crut ! Stiles, derrière son meilleur ami, secouait la tête. Scott avait l'art et la manière de faire une montagne d'un rien – et après c'était _lui,_ Stiles, qui exagérait toujours, bah voyons ! McCall tourna la tête vers Whittemore et le regard d'un air qui... qui ne disait rien qui vaille, en gros.

« Ah mais j'espère bien que tu seras là, mon lapin. » Susurra Scott à son oreille, lui mettant une invitation dans les mains. « Ce serait dommage que le maître des lieux brille par son absence, tu crois pas ? »

« Quoi ? » Chuchota Jackson.

Il craignait comprendre ce que voulait dire McCall. Il n'y avait pas trente-six interprétations possibles, après tout. Si ? Pitié ! Dites-lui que si. Il voulait qu'il y ait trente-six interprétations possibles. Ou juste deux. Ouais, rien que deux ça lui irait. La sienne, celle à laquelle il avait pensé... et une autre, celle qui serait réelle. Inquiet, il baissa les yeux vers le carton d'invitation.

« Fais pas cette tête. » Ricana Scott. Son sourire en coin agaçait Allison autant qu'il l'amusait. « On dirait qu'tu vas chialer. »

« C'est chez moi. » Fit remarquer Jackson.

« Yép. C'est bien, tu connais ton adresse. » Il se tourna vers Lydia. « Désolé, tu pourras pas l'abandonner dans un magasin. » Scott revint à Jackson. Il n'allait pas non plus passer le réveillon à regarder Lydia, merci pour lui. « J'espère que ça te dérange pas. »

« Euh... » Le blond secouait la tête. Perdu, paumé, inquiet. « Si. »

« Dommage. » Sourit McCall. « Faudra que tu fasses avec, je pense. Ou que tu préviennes tout le monde que la fête est annulée. » Il haussa les épaules. « Toi qui vois. Mais une fête comme ça... ça peut pas te faire de tort. »

A mille lieues de considérer son meilleur ami comme le pire trou du cul qui soit, Stiles préférait fixer Lydia. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, regardant la jeune femme comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une magnifique tarte parfaitement cuite – ou un gâteau, un muffin, une banane jaune et parfaite, ce que vous voulez.

« Lydia ? » Sourit-il, s'approchant d'elle. « A la soirée : toi, moi, le lit de Jackson. T'en dis quoi ? »

« J'en dis qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. »

Stiles ricana. Avec une lenteur quasi théâtrale – non... avec une lenteur carrément théâtrale – le fils Stilinski se tourna vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, la tête penchée sur le côté, il en aurait presque oublié Lydia à ses côtés.

« Oh mais tu peux nous rejoindre, si tu veux. Plus on est de fous, plus on ris. »

« Je répète : Lydia n'est pas intéressée. »

Stiles tourna la tête vers la première concernée.

« Respire si tu es intéressée. »

« Stilinski. Fous le camp avant que je décide de te refaire le portrait. » Grinça Danny.

« Tu me veux pour toi tout seul ? » Sourire aux lèvres, Stiles jouait avec les nerfs de Danny. Il avait toujours eu du mal à voir où se trouvait les limites.

Lorsque le poing de Danny cogna avec force contre un casier, Stiles sursauta et poussa un petit couinement aussi viril que puisse être un petit couinement (pas des masses, donc).

« Dégradation du matériel, Mahealani. » Ricana-t-il tout de même. « Ça peut aller jusque dans les vingt ans. »

« Fous. Le. Camp. » Répéta Danny, le regard noir. « Ne me tente pas. »

« OK. OK. » S'amusa Stiles, les mains en l'air, signant sa reddition. « Tu viens, Scotty ? Certain n'ont pas l'air d'avoir conscience de la chance qu'ils ont, qu'on daigne les honorer de notre présence. »

C'est en grognant, il aurait bien continué à embêter un peu Jackson, que Scott suivit son meilleur ami. Pas qu'il ait réellement eu le choix, Stiles ayant trouvé malin de se saisir de sa manche pour le traîner à sa suite... m'enfin.

« Stiles ? »

« Quoi ? » Soupira le second.

« Faut que j'aille dans la réserve. »

Stiles roula des yeux, excédé.

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

« Parce que j'ai laissé tomber mon inhalateur et que ni toi, ni moi ne voulons que mon père le retrouve. Surtout qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit juste à côté de l'autre moitié du cadavre. »

Les joues gonflées, les sourcils haussés bien haut – en même temps, ils vont pas se hausser en bas – Stiles peinait à croire ce qu'il entendait. Quelle genre d'andouilles cachaient un cadavre (un demi-cadavre mais on va pas chipoter) près de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Scott et le mec à poil étaient faits pour s'entendre !

« On ira après les cours. »

« Pourquoi on y va pas maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'il nous reste une heure... et que tu es tellement bête qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne loupes pas trop les cours. »

Scott plissa les yeux.

« Stiles ? »

« Je sais. Je trouve aussi que je suis trop intelligent pour rester en ta compagnie. »

o o o

Ils marchaient dans la réserve. Ils tournaient en rond dans la réserve. Bon, peut-être que leur rond n'était pas tout à fait rond mais, sur le principe, ils tournaient en rond dans la réserve quand même... et qu'importe que leur rond soit carré, octogonal ou heptacongatone.

« Scott ? C'est encore loin l'endroit où tu l'as paumé ? »

« Si je l'ai paumé, je vais pas savoir où je l'ai paumé, Stiles. » Grinça Scott, qui n'avait jamais aussi peu galéré à suivre son meilleur ami. « Réfléchis, bon sang. »

« Comment tu comptes retrouver un machin aussi petit qu'un inhalateur dans un truc aussi grand que la réserve ? Je préfère encore chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, hein. Au moins je peux le faire en restant assis. Je peux même le faire allongé. Puis ça doit pas être si dur, en fait. Suffit d'avoir un détecteur de métal et... »

Scott s'arrêta net. Il ne jugea pas utile de prévenir Stiles, qui lui fonça donc dedans. BAM. Fonce-moi dedans si tu peux... et... et Stiles pouvait, non mais ça alors !

« Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes. » Grincha Stiles.

« Je m'arrête. »

« Sans blague. » S'agaça le premier. Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour mériter un pote pareil ? Sérieux ! Ça devait être hardcore. « Euh... Scott ? T'as remarqué qu'il y avait un mec, en face ? »

« Pourquoi je m'arrête, à ton avis ? »

« Pour que je te rentre dedans ? » Hasarda Stiles. Sait-on jamais... un jour, en répondant n'importe quoi, peut-être aurait-il raison.

Face aux deux compères, un mec avec l'air le plus constipé que Stiles ait jamais vu. Pire que le père de Scott, c'était dire ! Rafael avait l'air tellement constipé qu'il avait déjà essayé de mettre un laxatif dans le café du shérif « pour rendre service ».

Avant que les deux adolescents aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose – d'idiot bien évidemment – l'autre mec sortit une main de la poche de sa veste et lança une bombe à Scott... qui l'attrapa, l'air de rien.

« C'est à toi, ça ? » Grogna le gars.

« T'as pas un peu l'impression que c'est complètement crétin de me poser la question _après_ me l'avoir envoyé ? »

Euh... bah... non ?

En tous les cas, que la question soit crétine ou non, l'inconnu grogna.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du second chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 2, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est un ordre, gniark)_


	3. Chapitre 03

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 03** ( _par Darness M_ )

« C'est bizarre de devoir utiliser ce genre de choses... pour un loup-garou. » Scott haussa un sourcil. Qui avait-il donc devant lui ? Quelqu'un capable de reconnaître un loup-garou quand il en voyait un, de toute évidence. Et s'il s'agissait d'un chasseur ? Non, il serait sûrement déjà en train de lui pointer une arme dessus. Il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse d'un autre loup-garou.

« Pour un quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Et depuis quand tu connais ce dégénéré de Hale ? » Demanda Stiles, faisant tourner les regards des deux autres vers lui.

« Comment, toi, tu le connais ?

\- Tout le monde le connaît voyons, c'est l'un des seuls survivants de l'incendie du manoir ! »

Un grognement se fit entendre. Le plus âgé des trois se rapprocha à grand pas pour attraper Scott par le col. Il le regardait, furieux.

« C'est toi qui l'a tué !

\- Quoi ? J'ai tué personne, alors il va se calmer Mr Muscle ! » Et c'était vrai, mis à part la patience de bien des gens, Scott n'avait tué personne.

« Pff... tu n'es qu'un... bêta. » Fit-il en fronçant le nez d'un air dédaigneux. « Qui est ton alpha ? » Le questionna-t-il en le relâchant.

« Pas toi en tout cas, je m'en souviendrais. » Répondit simplement Scott en le regardant de bas en haut d'un air appréciateur, ce qui fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils de Derek – si seulement c'était possible.

« Hé, ho, je vous rappelle que je suis là ! On peut m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de loup-garou, de bêta et d'alpha ?

\- Mais je te l'ai dit que j'étais devenu un loup-garou !

\- Ha ça, non, tu me l'as pas dit ! Tu as dit que tu avais croisé un homme nu dans les bois, tu as zappé la partie la plus importante apparemment !

\- Rhooo, mais nan, tu chipotes, t'aurais dû faire le lien, c'est tout !

\- La ferme vous deux ! Appelle ton alpha, maintenant !

\- J'ai pas son nom, c'est certainement pas pour avoir son numéro, tu te doutes ! » Derek roula des yeux, légèrement excédé par les deux nabots devant lui qui, décidément, ne comprenaient rien.

\- En hurlant, espèce d'andouille !

\- En hurlant.. ? Comme... Un loup à la pleine lune ? » Voyant le regard du Hale devant signifier : « _Hé ben oui, gros crétin_ », il haussa les sourcils. « Bon, d'accord, je veux bien essayer. »

Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait un jour un loup-garou, alors pousser un hurlement de ce genre... Il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder, mais il était curieux à propos de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il essaya donc et poussa un « Aouuuuuuh » des plus pitoyables, au point que Stiles se mit à rire à gorge déployer, ce qui froissa légèrement son ami.

« C'est pas possible... » Fit Derek en roulant des yeux.

« Ho mon dieu, c'était quoi ? Le bruit d'un chat qu'on égorge ? Sérieux, mec, même moi j'aurais fait mieux !

\- Ouais ben ça va ! Je suis loup-garou que depuis hier soir, je peux pas savoir tout faire en claquant des doigts !

\- Un bêta à qui on n'a rien appris en plus... Bon, ton alpha ne doit pas être loin au moins, tu viens avec moi avant d'attirer les chasseurs jusqu'ici.

\- Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? Au contraire, je veux les voir, moi ! » Mais ce n'était certainement pas dans les projets du plus âgé qui grogna et l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner de force jusque chez lui. « Mais lâche-moi ! Espèce de rabat-joie ! » Voyant les deux s'éloigner, Stiles se bougea finalement pour les rejoindre.

« Hey ! Mais attendez-moi ! »

Il leur courut après alors que Derek râlait sur le fait qu'un seul boulet ne suffisait pas apparemment, il fallait qu'il s'en coltine un second de toute évidence. Le karma ne lui était vraiment pas favorable ces jours-ci. Vraiment, entre l'incendie du manoir des Hale, la mort de sa sœur et maintenant ça... Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Il les amena donc au manoir des Hale, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, la maison ayant brûlé six ans auparavant. Il n'en restait pas grand chose, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient beaucoup à y habiter. Il ne restait plus que lui.

Il se mit ensuite à entraîner Scott, enfin essayer, parce que celui-ci ne faisait vraiment aucun effort et passait son temps à râler.

« Mais t'es malade ?! Tu m'as pété le bras, espèce de bourrin !

\- Pas grave, ça se guérit tout seul.

\- Pas grave ? Ça fait quand même super mal ! Attends, toi ! »

Scott, qui s'était transformé sous le coup de la colère, se jeta sur Derek. Celui-ci avait une certaine facilité à le repousser et à le remettre à sa place, vu qu'il était loup-garou de naissance, mais il n'avait jamais vu de bêta aussi enragé que Scott. Il avait beau lui faire mal, l'autre revenait à la charge Impossible de le calmer ! l'adolescent réussit même à lui planter un canif - qu'il gardait toujours sur lui -, dans le genou, faisant gronder le plus âgé.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles se contentait d'observer tout en mangeant tranquillement son pop-corn – qu'il gardait en réserve dans sa jeep. Il trouvait que c'était bien plus divertissant que tous les films qu'il avait pu voir – sauf peut-être Star Wars, parce que c'est quand même vachement cool -, il se dit même qu'il pourrait éventuellement les filmer mais que le Hale risquait de ne pas très bien le prendre et serait capable de détruire sa caméra, alors nope. Et puis, deviner la réaction de son meilleur ami maintenant qu'il avait été... mordu ? Déjà qu'il était du genre imprévisible mais là... Stiles avait limite peur pour l'autre loup-garou qui ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Limite. Une fois l'entraînement ayant assez duré, d'après le plus grand, Scott put enfin partir, légèrement sur les nerfs.

« Tu vas voir, celui-là, un jour, je vais me le farcir aux petits oignons !

\- Ha ouais et tu vas faire comment ? Avec une balle en argent que tu peux pas toucher ? » Le brun grogna pour toute réponse avant de capter quelque chose et que son regard se pose à un certain endroit.

« Il a découvert le corps...

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ça sent le cadavre, il a découvert le corps, sûrement en même temps que l'inhalateur. Il l'a enterré là, regarde, on voit que la terre est encore fraîche.

\- Pourquoi il aurait enterré le cadavre ? Il a rien à voir dans l'histoire, si ?

\- Je sais pas... » Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du McCall. « Mais ça me donne une bonne idée... »

Ho que Stiles n'aimait pas ce sourire. Ou plutôt si, il l'aimait, mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il aurait peut-être dû prévenir le Hale qu'il s'embarquait sur une pente difficile avec celui-là – Même s'il avait déjà dû comprendre -... Enfin bon, c'est lui qu'il l'avait voulu après tout. Il l'aida à déterrer... le corps d'un loup.

« Excuse-moi de douter de tes super-pouvoirs de loup-garou, mais ça, c'est pas un cadavre... du moins, pas humain.

\- Merci, Stiles, je vois bien que c'est un loup ! » Grommela-t-il. C'était pourtant bel et bien la même odeur, il en était certain.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » Demanda l'hyperactif tout en s'approchant d'une plante, mais une fois assez près, il s'agissait d'aconit tue-loup. Il tira alors dessus, enlevant alors le le symbole qu'elle formait, sous le regard de son ami, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le cadavre et d'esquisser un sourire.

« Hé bien, le voilà notre cadavre ! » Stiles le rejoignit à nouveau pour observer le bout de corps caché au fond du trou.

« Trop cool... »

Peu de temps après, le shérif et ses adjoints étaient à la demeure des Hale, prévenus par Scott qui avait trouvé le cadavre – il avait dit qu'il ne balancerait pas son alpha, pas qu'il ne le ferait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Son père était à présent en train d'embarquer Derek dans la voiture, menottes aux poignets et le bêta observait la scène, fier de lui, comme si c'était un véritable délice. Le loup-garou de naissance, pour sa part, lui rendait un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il était un homme mort, une fois qu'il sortirait de là. Le fils du shérif espérait bien que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Rafael s'approcha de lui, le nez froncé.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez là ? » Scott haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

« On se baladait.

\- Vous vous baladiez comme ça, sur une propriété privé et vous avez décidé de creuser justement au bon endroit ?

\- Bah ouais ! Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Scott ! Je n'aime déjà pas ton insolence, n'aggrave pas ton cas en me mentant !

\- Ha ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me punir, « papa » ?

\- Puisque tu m'y obliges, oui ! Punis de téléphone !

\- Je l'ai paumé.

\- De console !

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- D'ordinateur.

\- Pareil.

\- De sortie ?

\- Tu peux toujours essayer.

\- … Très bien, alors de moto.

\- T'as pas le droit, c'est maman qui me l'a offerte.

\- Ouais, mais elle est pas là. Allez, donne les clefs, je sais que tu les as sur toi. »

Scott fusilla son père du regard, mais obtempéra tout de même. Alors comme ça, il voulait lui confisquer sa moto ? Très bien, qu'il la lui confisque ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, le patriarche qui se levait un matin et qui voulait tout à coup avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime autorité sur son fils.

Après la mort de Claudia, la mère de Stiles, c'est sûr que le père Stilinski s'était laissé aller à la dépression, mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça. Sa propre mère, Melissa, avait soudainement réalisé qu'elle gâchait sa vie avec ce minable de McCall et qu'elle valait bien mieux que ça. Elle était bien loin de la vie qu'elle s'était imaginé, des choses qu'elle voulait faire. Surtout voyager, elle en avait toujours rêvé, mais était obligée de rester ici à cause de son mari qui était le shérif. Elle décida alors de laisser fils et mari pour partir à l'aventure. Elle n'était pas comme lui, et n'hésitait pas à enfreindre la loi pour survivre seule à travers tout le pays.

Scott ne considérait pas qu'elle les avait abandonné. Elle revenait de temps à autre, quand ça lui chantait – ou quand il l'appelait à la rescousse – et envoyait des cartes postales. Toutes lui étaient d'ailleurs adressées. Au moins, il savait que sa mère l'aimait, et ça lui suffisait largement pour vivre, ce n'était pas comme s'il était mal entouré. Il avait Stiles. C'était bien un Stiles, on ne se sentait jamais seul avec lui. Bien entendu, il avait aussi son père... L'amour étouffant de son père dont il aimerait bien se débarrasser, il faisait des efforts, il essayait de comprendre Scott, de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises... mais il s'y prenait mal, très mal, dommage pour lui. Pauvre Rafael.

Une fois éloigné de là, assez loin pour que son père ne le voit pas faire, il prit son portable – qu'il n'avait toujours pas paumé – et appela.

« Salut m'man, ça fait un bail que t'es pas passée dans le coin, non ? »

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du troisième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 4, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est un ordre, gniark) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	4. Chapitre 04

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 04** ( _par Skayt_ )

« À ton avis, il faudra combien de temps pour que la fête de Jackson tourne au désastre ? »

« Le seul fait qu'il y soit _est_ un désastre. » Ricana Scott, claquant un peu trop fort la portière de la Jeep de Stiles, ce qui fit grimacer son propriétaire.

« Et faudra combien de temps pour qu'on appelle les flics et que ton père débarque ? »

« Trois heures… grand max. »

C'était toujours comme ça. Peu importait les soirées que pouvaient organiser les deux compères, elles avaient le chic pour tourner au désastre et voir les flics arriver – et pas pour boire une bière avec eux. C'était là la principale raison qui les avait poussé à inviter tout le lycée chez les Whittemore. Quitte à ce que quelqu'un ait des ennuis, autant que ce soit ce moins que rien de Jackson, non ? Et puis… ce n'était pas comme si ses chers et tendres parents adoptifs n'avaient pas les moyens de faire disparaître le moindre petit pépin du casier de leur chérubin. Enfin de leur Jackson, quoi.

« On aurait peut-être dû le mettre au courant plus tôt. » Marmonna Stiles, le nez froncé, en voyant la bâtisse qui s'élevait devant eux. « Sérieux ? On dirait la décoration pour le goûter d'anniversaire d'un môme de neuf ans. »

« Roooh, toujours dans l'exagération. » Le nouveau loup-garou roula des yeux. « Sept ans, tout au plus. »

D'un bon pas, Stiles se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Seuls quelques-uns de leurs camarades s'y trouvaient déjà. En petits troupeaux, comme tous bons lycéens qui se respectent, ils bavardaient entre eux et ignoraient magistralement leur hôte. Jackson restait dans un coin, Lydia à ses côtés, et se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. McCall et Stilinski n'étaient pas seuls à se douter d'un futur débordement, fallait croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » S'agaça Stiles, quand il remarqua – enfin – qu'il était seul à avancer.

Allez savoir pourquoi… mais Scott avait paru trouver amusant de rester planté, comme un gland, les bras ballants, au beau milieu de l'allée. Pas exactement, exactement au milieu de l'allée mais… il était dans l'allée quand même, bloquait le passage, obligeait les autres à devoir le contourner.

« Scott ! » Rappela Stiles, qu'on avait ignoré en bonne et due forme. « T'attends quoi ? Qu'il pleuve des carambars ? »

« Avance. J'te rejoins. »

« J'ai déjà avancé. Je suis devant. Tu dois me rejoindre. »

« Continue à avancer, alors. » Grinça Scott. « J'te rejoins… tout à l'heure. Faut que je fasse un truc. »

« Quoi comme truc ? »

« Un truc. » Siffla Scott, tuant son meilleur ami du regard. « Alors avance avant que je décide de te rejoindre pour t'égorger. »

Le jeune Stilinski commença à sourire. Un peu. Juste un peu. Ce n'était jamais « juste un peu » quand il s'agissait d'un sourire de Stiles.

« Tu sais que maintenant tu peux vraiment le faire ? M'égorger ? »

« Je pouvais déjà le faire avant. »

« Ouais mais là tu peux le faire avec tes dents ! » S'extasia Stiles. « Tes. Dents ! Mon pote, c'est dément. »

C'était même tellement dément que Scott décida, tout seul, dans son coin, sans rien dire à personne (ouais, tout seul, quoi) qu'il préférait ne pas écouter la suite. Il tourna les talons. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il plantait son meilleur ami au beau milieu d'un de ses discours tarabiscotés. Stiles avait l'habitude de parler aux géraniums – mais aussi aux rosiers, aux trottoirs, aux livres, aux frites, le choix était vaste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Cracha Scott.

« Je cherchais un idiot-garou, mordu y a deux jours. » Grinça l'autre. « J'espérais vraiment ne pas le croiser et avoir eu tort d'être venu ici. »

« Comment ça se fait qu't'es déjà dehors ? »

Les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent. Scott se fit la réflexion – mentale, la réflexion, il n'était pas non plus totalement crétin, merci bien – que c'était quelque chose que l'autre avait l'air de faire souvent. Hausser les sourcils, passion pas si secrète de Derek Hale depuis 1798.

« Tu accuses quelqu'un d'avoir tué quelqu'un tué par un animal. » Rappela simplement Derek.

« Ça fait beaucoup de quelqu'un. »

Et un regard blasé pour la table sept. Un !

« C'était certain que je n'allais pas faire long feu en prison. »

« Et tu crois que mon père réagira comment quand il saura que son suspect, tout juste relâché, s'est incrusté à une soirée étudiante pour menacer son fils ? » Ricana Scott, sa menace à peine voilée. Son téléphone portable en main, il prenait plaisir à l'agiter sous le nez de Derek. « Et tu sais que tu es chez les Whittemore, hein ? C'est genre… des avocats, tout ça. »

La réaction de Derek ne se fit pas attendre… puisqu'il n'en eut pas. Les bras croisés, les sourcils toujours haussés, le loup-garou de naissance fixait le mordu d'un air on pouvait difficilement plus blasé. Même avec de groooos, gros efforts ça aurait été compliqué ! Et ouais ! Carrément !

« Si tu n'as rien à voir dans ce meurtre, pourquoi tu as enterré la moitié du cadavre ? »

« Tu n'as rien à voir dans le meurtre et, pourtant, tu as caché la moitié du corps. » Souligna Derek.

« Je te jure qu'un jour… je vais te tuer. Très lentement. Très, très, très lentement. » Grinça Scott, laissant crocs et poils pousser sur son visage – et dans sa bouche, pour les crocs. « Et peut-être même que mon alpha m'y aidera. »

« Ton alpha ? Tu parles de celui trop lâche pour t'enseigner quoi que ce soit ? » Ricana l'autre. « Encore que… peut-être qu'il te laissait livré à toi-même pour que tu sois plus vulnérable et te fasse plus rapidement tué par les chasseurs. »

« Pff, les chasseurs, y m'font pas du tout peur. »

Pour une fois, et c'était même une des touuuutes premières fois que ça arrivait, Derek eut une réaction. Une vraie. Une qui consistait à autre chose que grogner, hausser un sourcil ou le regarder avec son air de psychopathe imberbe. Un loup-garou pouvait-il être imberbe ? Un peu comme les chats sans poils ou… ouais, non, ils ne pouvaient probablement pas. Ce qui signifiait que Derek se rasait.

« Tu devrais. » Se contenta de dire Derek. « En avoir peur. C'est ça qui te sauvera la vie. »

Dans la catégorie « je suis un loup-garou qui raconte n'importe quoi » Derek se plaçait là. Il était aussi très bien positionné dans la catégorie « loup-garou rabat-joie qu'on ferait bien taire d'un coup de dents dans la carotide » mais pas tout de suite. Scott ne se faisait pas d'illusion, pour le moment, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à durablement amocher Derek Hale. Pas sans avoir lui-même droit à son lot de souffrances, d'os brisés et peut-être même d'organes arrachés.

« Scott ? Scott ! Reste ici ! »

« Cause toujours mon vieux. » Rigola Scott, le saluant d'un geste alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour s'éloigner. « Je compte bien profiter de cette soirée minable autant que possible.

Ce n'était pas dans les projets de Derek qui l'attrapa au niveau du coude et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Lâche-moi. » Ordonna Scott, entre ses dents. « Tout de suite. Ou j'appelle mon père pour lui annoncer que tu m'as agressé pour te venger des heures passées au poste. »

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? En appelant avec le portable que tu as perdu ? » Ricana Derek. « Tu as beau prendre ton paternel pour une bille, tu sais quand même que tu ne dois pas tenter le diable. »

« _Tu_ tentes le diable en t'en prenant à moi. »

« C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. »

« Grand bien m'en fasse. Va courir à poil dans la réserve si ça t'enchante. Moi ? Je reste ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil dans les jambes… »

« Toi. C'est toi qui me cours après. »

D'un coup brusque, Scott se dégagea de la prise de Derek. Il profita de l'arrivée d'un nouveau troupeau d'élèves pour se glisser parmi eux et fuir l'agaçant personnage qui le réquisitionnait depuis bien trop longtemps. Avait-on idée de venir le déranger au beau milieu d'une fête ! N'importe quoi. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Aidé par ses nouveaux sens, qu'il bénissait pour l'occasion, Scott retrouva Stiles. Son meilleur ami avait bloqué Jackson et Lydia dans un coin du salon. Il draguait ouvertement la seconde, se fichant bien de mettre le propriétaire des lieux mal à l'aise (enfin non, il ne s'en fichait pas, c'était juste du bonus). Stiles profitait que Danny soit aux abonnés absents pour essayer de mettre Lydia dans le lit de Jackson – mais sans Jackson.

« Stiles ! J'ai besoin de toi. »

Stiles tourna brièvement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'en désintéressa tout aussi vite.

« Stiles. »

« Dans la boîte à gants. »

« Quoi ? » Scott fronça les sourcils.

« Les capotes. » S'agaça Stiles. Pourquoi fallait-il que Scott ait le chic pour débarquer au moment le moins opportun ? « Dans la boîte à gants. »

« Mais je m'en fous, de ça, moi. »

« Faut pas. »

Scott secouait la tête, désolé. Il était désolé d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que celui-ci. Un meilleur ami à la fois très – un peu trop parfois – intelligent mais aussi idiot au possible.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai besoin ? »

« Baaaaaaaaah… »

Réfléchissons, réfléchissons.

« Ouais ? » Stiles ne paraissait pourtant pas sûr de son coup, pour une fois.

« Ouais. » Confirma Scott, à la surprise de son meilleur ami.

Selon toute vraisemblance, le loup-garou aurait dû s'attendre à la réponse inverse. Espérer la réponse inverse. Mais non. Même pas. D'un côté… c'était Scott alors bon… mieux valait ne pas s'attendre à une réaction trop logique et normale. Le lycanthrope en question – Scott, donc, faut suivre – se tourna vers Jackson. Jackson qui, rappelons-le, n'avait rien demandé à personne, et lui sourit.

« Mais seulement, et seulement ce jour-là, avec Jackson. » Un bras passé autour des épaules du blond, Scott le regardait, l'air goguenard. « Je tiens pas à être _aussi_ proche que ça de lui, merci bien. »

Le cœur du fils Whittemore battait la chamade. Scott l'entendait parfaitement. Ça lui faisait on ne peut plus plaisir. Jouer avec lui était tellement facile ; de même que le mettre mal à l'aise ou le ridiculiser. Ça l'était même tellement que, parfois, ça n'en était même plus drôle.

« Tuuuu… » Stiles grimaça. « Laisse tomber. »

« Euuuh… ok… ouais… bref. Peu importe. J'aimerais que tu ailles occuper Derek pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Et t'as pas l'impression que je suis un petit peu occupé ? Elle était à deux doigts de craquer et dire oui. »

« Non, elle l'était pas. » Intervint, Jackson, d'une petite voix.

Les deux compères le regardèrent. Le fils Whittemore baissa aussitôt les yeux. Le bout de ses chaussures étaient d'un passionnant !

« Stiles. » Insista Scott. « Va l'occuper pour moi. »

« Je suis occupé. Débrouille-toi tout seul. » Grimaça Stiles. « Et puis… pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que t'es le gars le plus chiant que je connaisse. »

Bouche bée, yeux ronds, l'hyperactif regardait son meilleur ami. Une main sur le cœur, Stiles jouait très bien l'homme scandalisé et blessé dans son amour propre. Après quelques secondes de cette comédie grotesque, il finit par hocher la tête. Difficile de donner tort à Scott.

A côté d'eux, Jackson ricana avant de se mordre la langue. Erreur de sa part. Grosse erreur, même.

« Ça t'amuse ? » Stiles le mettait au défi de répondre. Peu importait ce que Jackson dirait… la réponse ne serait pas la bonne. « Tu sais, là, en vingt-sept secondes, j'ai déjà treize manières différentes de te faire regretter ton comportement. »

« Fous lui la paix, Stilinski. »

La partie était finie. Danny venait d'arriver. La prochaine manche ne pourrait reprendre qu'une fois le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse loin de l'idiot et sa douce Lydia.

« Bon… tu vas voir Derek, alors ? »

Scott ne perdait pas le nord. Pour une fois, il bénissait l'arrivée de Danny qui coupait court au petit jeu de Stiles.

« Ouais, ouais. Je vais le voir, ton grand méchant loup. » Souffla Stiles. « Mais tu me revaudras ça, Scott. C'est ta faute si j'ai loupé mon coup avec Lydia et que Danny est arrivé. Faux frère. »

« T'as fini ? Derek est à l'entrée. Devant la fontaine. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, d'ailleurs ? Devrait pas être en taule ? »

« La meuf a été tué par un animal. » Se désola Scott. « Alors forcément… ils ont dû le relâcher. »

« Je dois l'occuper combien de temps ? »

« Le plus longtemps possible. »

« L'éternité, donc. »

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du quatrième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 5, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	5. Chapitre 05

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 05** ( _par Darness M_ )

Après s'être assuré que Stiles s'occupait bel et bien du cas Derek – qu'il plaindrait presque, s'il ne le détestait pas et qu'il ne passait pas déjà son temps à écouter les babillages de son meilleur ami – Scott s'évapora tout simplement de la fête. C'était bien la peine d'en organiser une, tient . Enfin, s'évapora... Personne ne le vit plus chez les Whittemore, en tout cas.

C'était un soir de pleine lune, c'est vrai. Son premier soir de pleine lune. Il en avait ressenti les effets, ça avait commencé la veille. Déjà qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment bien ses pouvoirs, le fait est que ces nouvelles sensations ne l'aidaient pas. Cependant, il sentait les doux effets de colère et l'adrénaline – oui, pour lui c'était une douce sensation – monter en lui... et ça, c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait. N'allez pas croire que Scott, celui que tout le monde connaissait, était au maximum de sa méchanceté. Non, bien sûr que non, il avait encore un peu de retenue. Et il n'avait plus la moindre envie de se retenir. Pourquoi faire le bien, quand on peut faire le mal ? Pourquoi être gentil alors qu'on peut se mettre en colère ? C'était la possibilité que lui donnait ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Il se retrouva bien vite en forêt. Il la parcourait à toute allure, sans but précis. Il se laissait consumer par la bête en lui. Le loup était enragé, à la recherche d'une proie pour assouvir sa soif de sang. Il ne luttait pas contre lui, bien au contraire. Ne faire qu'un avec ses instincts de chasseurs et sa férocité, lui allait très bien...

De la réserve il arriva au lycée. Tout était un peu vague pour lui. Comme s'il était simple spectateur. Il ne savait plus qui contrôlait son corps, pas plus qu'il ne savait qui prenait les décisions. Lui ? La bête ? Il vit une ombre qu'il se mit à suivre.

Ça sentait l'humain. L'humain bien en chair et dont le sang était loin de manquer... Scott pouvait le sentir. Avant même le temps de dire Diplodocus, il était en train d'attaquer l'homme innocent. Ou peut-être pas si innocent. Qu'il connaissait ou ne connaissait pas. Il s'en fichait éperdument, surtout à cet instant où seul le désir de sang était présent. C'était en train de tourner à la boucherie lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras d'un coup. D'une bien forte poigne, ce qui eut, au moins, l'effet d'attirer son attention.

« Relâche-le, tu m'entends ? »

L'entendre, l'entendre, bien sûr qu'il l'entendait, c'était bien ça le problème ! L'adolescent gronda contre son alpha et essaya de se défaire de son emprise. Ce qui n'était pas gagné avec ce cher Peter, fort dommage pour lui. Le plus jeune avait pris quelques cours avec le plus jeune des Hale : avec hargne, et toujours cette colère, presque palpable, il réussit finalement à le repousser, pour se jeter à nouveau sur l'humain.

Peter soupira et le rejoignit aussitôt pour essayer de le contenir, à nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et tenta de l'immobiliser tout en essayant de l'éloigner de sa victime. C'est que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là, le hargneux se débattait. C'est fou, il avait l'impression de voir Derek au même âge. Il se dit d'ailleurs que ces deux-là ne pouvaient que s'aimer ou se détester. Ça se jouait à pas grand-chose, vraiment. Il le tourna vers lui et chercha son regard, histoire de capter à nouveau son attention.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, ni un prédateur, tu es un loup-garou, comme moi ! »

Ça eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir le bêta qui haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, le vieux ? Il s'en fichait, lui, d'être un meurtrier, un prédateur, un monstre... Ou même un loup-garou, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, à ses yeux. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'est que monsieur son alpha lui fiche la paix pour qu'il puisse terminer tranquillement de dépecer l'humain, sans qu'on puisse jamais l'inculper pour ça. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'avait fait le plus vieux, non ? Ha non, pas exactement. Il avait coupé quelqu'un en deux, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Voyant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, le nouvel alpha fit luire ses yeux rouge et profita de son statut pour faire pression sur son bêta et le soumettre, au moins un peu, le temps de l'amener le plus loin possible de la victime. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans les bois, à nouveau. Ils étaient, normalement, loin des humains. Normalement.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher, ouais ?! On peut même plus tuer quelqu'un tranquillement !

\- Non. Non, on ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un tranquillement ! Mais t'es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais ! On ne tue pas les gens.

\- Si j'en ai envie, si. Tu comptes m'arrêter à chaque tentative, peut-être ?

\- S'il le faut.

\- Tu aurais plus de chance en restant nu... ou, au moins, change de tenue. Ça c'est bien trop conventionnel pour une ballade dans les bois.

\- Très bien, changeons de sujet et parlons mode à présent ! Je ne pense pourtant pas que tu t'y connaisses. » Scott fronça le nez et soupira.

« Vraiment, entre toi et l'autre loup-garou... C'est aussi répandu que ça, chez les loup-garous, d'être rabat-joie ?

\- L'autre loup-garou ? Quel autre loup-garou ?

\- Un certain.. Heu... Derek, voilà. Bien que Grincheux lui irait beaucoup mieux, on est d'accord là-dessus, avec Stiles. Il a voulu savoir qui était mon alpha, et puis après m'a entraîné dans sa baraque miteuse pour m'apprendre à me servir de mes pouvoirs. Ha, et il a trouvé le cadavre, il l'avait enterré à coté de la maison, du coup j'ai pu le faire mettre à l'ombre le temps d'une nuit. »

Peter était bouche-bée. Non seulement rien ne se passait comme prévu dans le plan qu'il n'avait pas prévu, mais, de toute évidence, ce qui lui servait de bêta ne s'entendait pas du tout avec son neveu. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais ça, ce n'était rien comparé au fait que Derek ait trouvé le corps... Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il découvre le pot-aux-roses et qu'il lui doive quelques explications.

« Ho, c'est pas vrai... » Soupira-t-il, accablé.

« Non, mais t'inquiète, je lui ai rien dit. Déjà, parce que je ne sais pas qui t'es... mais aussi parce que ce ne serait pas amusant.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Bah ouais, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas m'empêcher de tuer tout ces pauvres innocents, chose que tu ne pourras pas faire si je t'envoie en prison ou que tu te fais démolir par Grincheux. »

D'accord. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'adolescent n'avait aucunement l'intention de cacher ses intentions. Ce n'est pas Derek qu'il voulait faire tourner en bourrique, en vérité, c'était tous les gens qu'il croisait. Pour le moment, c'était donc Peter, qui réalisait à quel point c'était un mauvais choix comme bêta. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment choisis. Il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. N'importe qui ! Et il était tombé sur ça, non mais vraiment... Il y a des jours où on n'est vraiment pas en veine, comme on dit.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ton nom, au moins, cette fois ? » L'adolescent l'observa, l'air de peser le pour et le contre, se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

« Hm, c'est bien pour tes beaux yeux alors. Scott McCall.

\- McCall ? Comme... Le Shérif ? » Le bêta ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, jamais très heureux qu'on lui rappelle qui était son père.

« Ouais, c'est ça...

\- On ne dirait pas.

\- J'espère bien ! »

Pendant ce temps, Stiles avait réussi à tenir la jambe de Derek tout du long – enfin, pas littéralement, hein... Sinon ce serait bizarre. En fait, on ne savait pas comment le loup-garou avait tenu aussi longtemps, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se barrer. Surtout que, comparé à lui, il fallait bien admettre que le Stilinski était une crevette. Pour tout dire, il allait partir quand il remarqua que l'adolescent était en train de s'alcooliser sensiblement.

Vous savez à quel point Stiles est un grand bavard. Imaginez donc un Stiles alcoolisé. Derek voyait là l'occasion de soutirer les informations qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir du McCall. Parce qu'en toute logique, on raconte tout à son meilleur ami. Il avait pu aussi faire la « connaissance » de certains de leurs camarades. Un Danny qui faisait de très faibles avances à une Lydia qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Mais aussi, un Jackson qui semblait chercher du regard quelqu'un qui, vraisemblablement, avait disparu de sa fête. Si on pouvait appeler ça sa fête...

Quand celui qui continuait à lui parler commença à ne plus tellement tenir sur ses jambes, Derek décida de le raccompagner chez lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne le voulait plutôt pas, en fait. Tant pis. Sous les protestations du plus jeune, il le mit de force dans sa voiture, sa belle camaro, avant d'embarquer à son tour.

« Nan mais ça vaaaa, je suis pas bourré ! Et puis, je peux rentrer tout seul, j'ai pas b'soin de toi !

\- Stiles ?

\- Ouiiiiiii Grincheux ?

\- … Où est Scott ?

\- J'parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, et même si t'arrives à me dégoter un avocat, j'en ai pas la moindre idée !

\- Hm. Qui est son alpha ?

\- Un type tout nu qu'il a rencontré en pleine forêt. Ouaip, m'sieur, il l'a vu tout nu et il connaît même pas son nom, c'est ce qu'on appelle faire les choses dans le désordre !

\- Tu ne sais rien de plus ?

\- Bah, il l'a rencontré alors qu'on cherchait le deuxième bout du cadavre, je me suis fais choper par le shérif, mais lui... Il est tombé sur le cadavre et l'alpha ! Dingue, non ? Du coup, il l'a aidé à cacher le reste du corps en échange de la morsure.

\- Grmph. Il est vraiment pas net, ton pote. » Le Stilinski ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Ho mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, mon pauvre ! Il est capable de foutre de la marijuana plein ta baraque pour te faire mettre en taule ! Il a les fils qui se touchent, moi j'te le dis ! Quand on avait huit ans, il en faisait tellement baver à un gars de notre classe que sa famille a dû déménager !

\- … Comment tu peux être ami avec lui ?

\- Bah. Il est cool. Il est marrant. Et puis, il arrive à me supporter, on fait avec c'qu'on a... »

Derek laissa quelques instants son regard traîner sur l'hyperactif avant de démarrer. Il suivait ses indications pour aller jusque chez lui – ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir, déjà suivre les indications d'un Stiles alcoolisé... Mais alors un Stiles alcoolisé qui ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Bonjour les dégâts. Non, il ne connaissait pas l'adresse du jeune homme, et c'était bien dommage.

Une fois devant la maison, Stiles se précipita à l'intérieur pour aller gerber aux toilettes. Pas que Derek conduisait mal, contrairement à son meilleur ami, mais conduite et alcool ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage. Le loup-garou, à son tour, entra, sans attendre qu'on l'y invite. En inspectant la demeure, il remarqua un homme endormi sur le fauteuil. Même endormi, il semblait fatigué. Il put voir des canettes de bière tout autour, et tourna les yeux au ciel.

« Faut faire une thérapie de groupe pour les alcooliques anonymes, ici... » Maugréa-t-il avant de monter à l'étage, faisant comme chez lui. Il retrouva Stiles, endormi sur la cuvette des WC et soupira.

« Mais t'endors pas là, abruti ! »

Il souleva facilement le corps inanimé de l'adolescent pour au moins le mettre au lit, pas qu'il se soucie de lui, mais bon... De toute façon, il ne se souviendrait certainement de rien à son réveil ; Contrairement à lui, à jamais marqué par la vision de Stiles, bavant sur ses toilettes. Sexy, n'est-ce pas ? Il repartit ensuite, comme il était venu.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du quatrième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 6, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	6. Chapitre 06

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 06** ( _par Skayt_ )

Si on lui demandait ce qu'il en pensait, Scott dirait qu'il était un très bon meilleur ami. Le meilleur qui soit, qui plus est. Ouaip ! Rien que ça. Avec lui, pas de soucis, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Succès garanti. Ou pas. Il ne faisait pas de service après vente donc c'était pas son soucis.

Où était le problème, dans tout ça ? Le problème c'est que personne ne demandait à Scott ce qu'il en pensait, s'il estimait être un bon ami, un ami correct, un ami pas trop mauvais – meilleur ami étant un mot beaucoup trop long – tout ça, tout ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que personne n'imaginait – et par personne c'était vraiment personne – que Scott puisse être un bon « ami pas trop mauvais ». Même pas Stiles !

« Stiles ! » Hurla Scott.

Rien que pour ça, il méritait d'être classé en tant que « meilleur ami atroce qu'on devrait pendre par les pieds pendant deux jours dans un cachot de Poudlard avec Rusard comme seule visite ». Stiles ? Du genre excessif ? Absolument, ouais.

« Pas si foooooooooort. » Grogna Stiles.

Le nouveau loup-garou haussa un sourcil. Que. Se passait. Il ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Stiles paraissait bizarre, Stiles sentait bizarre, Stiles était bizarre. Stiles était... bah c'était Stiles. C'était normal que Stiles soit bizarre. Non ?

Puis il comprit.

« Encore une migraine ? »

« Veisalgie. »

Dans les dessins-animés, quand les personnages ne comprennent pas quelque chose, ils ont coutume de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce fut précisément la réaction de Scott. Stiles était cependant trop mal pour le remarquer et s'en moquer dans les règles de l'art.

« T'as mal à la vessie ? »

Bien que dans un état pas franchement folichon, Stiles roula des yeux.

« À te voir, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu avais la gueule de bois. » Ricana Scott. Voilà une autre raison qui faisait que non, Scott ne pouvait pas être un bon ami. « T'as une sale tronche, on dirait ton père. » Et une troisième raison. « S'est passé quoi ? Mec ? » Le loup-garou lui donna un coup d'épaule. « Yo ! Stiles ! J'te cause. »

« J'vais te tuer. » Gémit Stiles. « Après que tu m'aies tué, par contre. » L'hyperactif posa sa tête sur la bretelle du sac de son ami. « Steuplait. »

Et peut-être bien que, finalement, Scott n'était pas un siiiii mauvais ami que ça. Il était juste pas terrible-terrible.

« T'as pas pris le volant, rassure-moi. »

« Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. » De mémoire d'homme, ce fut un des plus longs 'euh' de Stiles à ce jour. « Nope. Crois pas. Ma Jeep était pas là ce ma- » Il s'arrêta. « Tu crois que j'ai tellement bu que je l'ai donné à Jackson ? Mon bébé ? À cette banane ? »

« Aucun risque. Même si on te menaçait de mort et que le seul moyen que tu t'en tires c'est que tu donnes ta caisse à Whittemore... tu la donneras pas. »

Autre bon point, Scott connaissait vraiment très bien Stiles. C'était d'ailleurs cette connaissance qui avait rendu son plan de la veille aussi efficace. Si Stiles avait été un mec lambda, qui l'intéressait autant que la vie sexuelle de son père – encore que... devait y avoir moyen d'en apprendre de belles pour faire chanter son paternel – il n'aurait pas pu lui demander de surveiller Derek.

Derek.

« Stiles ? »

« Uh ? »

« Comment tu es rentré chez toi, hier ? Si t'as pas ta voiture ? »

« En volant, bien sûr. » La tête dans le pâté, Stiles avait peu fière allure. Et Scott qui avait tellement à lui raconter... « Bien que... j'pense que c'est Derek qu'à conduit. »

Précisément ce que Scott craignait sans le formuler.

« Et qui m'a mis au pieu. » Termina Stiles. « Pas moyen que j'y sois allé tout seul... et mon père était complètement mort sur le canap' quand j'suis parti. » Un sourire débile éclaira le visage de l'humain. « Tu sais c'que dirait ton père s'il savait tout ça ? 'Tel père, tel fils' ce qui est totalement con quand on te compare à cette chiffe... Derek m'a mis au lit. »

« Hmm hmm. » Confirma Scott. Il n'était pas là pour vérifier mais du peu qu'il avait compris, c'était le plus logique. « Y paraît, ouais. »

« Donc j'l'ai occupé hier. » Comprit Stiles. « Comme demandé. Dooooonc... maintenaaaant... pourrais-tu éteindre la lumière et m'emmener gerber ? »

Un bras derrière le dos de son ami, Scott le traîna jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Il bénissait de plus en plus sa nouvelle condition. Avant, quand il n'était qu'un faible, pathétique, pitoyable, misérable humain asthmatique... jamais il n'aurait su traîner Stiles sur une aussi longue distance. Il aurait dû trouver un plan B. Plan qui aurait certainement nécessité d'alpaguer Jackson et lui balancer un « Emmène-le aux chiottes ou tu le regretteras. Et donne-lui à boire. Fais ce qu'il faut, sinon je te tue » - ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été qu'une expression.

« 'cott ? »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as fait quoi la nuit dernière ? »

« Parlé mode avec un mec à poil. »

La tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, les cheveux plaqués sur son front, Stiles leva les yeux vers son camarade et plissa le nez.

« Rassure-moi, c'était le même que la dernière fois. »

« Ouais. »

« Pas sûr que ça me rassure vraiment, en fait. » Marmonna Stiles.

Appuyé contre la porte des toilettes, bloquant l'accès aux quelques élèves désireux d'entrer, les bras croisés, les jambes toutes aussi croisées, Scott ricanait. Entendre Stiles marmonner dans sa barbe que l'alpha du crétin-garou debout derrière lui devait avoir une case en moins. Ou deux cases. Ou pas de case du tout.

« Je lui ai parlé de Derek. »

« Il a dû être enchanté. » Grommela Stiles, qui trouvait vraiment que le moment était mal choisi pour parler des péripéties nocturnes de Scott. Cette andouille pouvait pas attendre qu'il ait sorti sa tête de la cuvette ? « Der'k est un bêta, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs... ton alpha exhibitionniste le voudra peut-être dans sa meute et il vous forcera à faire comme lui. » Il leva mollement un bras en l'air. « Tous à poil. »

Les joues gonflées, la tête penchée sur le côté, Scott envisageait de mettre les voiles. Planter Stiles la tête dans les toilettes ne serait pas la piiiire chose qu'il lui aurait faite. Le laisser seul entre les griffes de son shérif de père, c'était carrément plus grave.

« Y a fait quoi après Derek ? Il t'a donné son nom ? »

« Non. Et j'm'en tape. »

« C'bête. » Se renfrogna Stiles. « Imagine, il te fait chier... t'as carrément un gros truc pour le faire arrêter. » L'humain grogna avant de gémir de manière pathétique. « Pense même pas à dire ce que tu es en train de penser vouloir dire... sinon j'te jure que je te fous une balle dans le cul. Ça te tuera peut-être pas, mais même-toi tu devrais morfler. »

« En parlant de balle dans le cul... » Commença Scott.

« Non. » Grinça le second.

Un bras dressé, pointant le loup-garou du bout de l'index... Stiles n'avait pas l'air aussi menaçant que souhaité. Tant pis pour lui. Fallait pas boire, non mais oh. Boire ou menacer, faut décider.

« Non. » Répéta-t-il. « Je veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec ton mec à poil, bon sang. Je veux rien savoir. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain. »

« C'était surtout sur la balle, que je voulais rebondir. »

« Ah. » Stiles hocha la tête avant de recommencer à gémir et enfoncer de plus belle sa tête dans la cuvette. « Continue, alors. »

« Tu te souviens qu'on a parlé des chasseurs qui pouvaient vouloir nous tuer ? »

« Non. Mais continue quand même. Mon cerveau est un peu au point mort, là. »

Sans ouïe surnaturelle, Scott aurait manqué le « La vache... comment tu fais pour rester avec moi, tous les jours. Tu dois te sentir tellement coooooooon. » ce qui, honnêtement, n'aurait pas été bien grave.

« Mais si... Derek flippait qu'on se fasse choper par des chasseurs. »

« Ouais, peut-être. J'm'en tape de Derek. J'l'aime paaaaaaaaaas. Pourquoi il m'a ramené chez moi. J'lui en dois une, maintenant, en plus. Le bro code s'applique à Derek ? »

« C'est pas un bro. » Se contenta Scott, haussant les épaules. « On s'est fait choper hier soir. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le mec à poil et moi. »

« Pourquoi t'étais avec le mec à... » Stiles grimaça. « Faut qu'on lui trouve un nom en attendant de connaître son nom. On va pas toujours l'appeler 'le mec à poil' c'est trop bizarre. Même pour nous. »

« Si tu l'dis. »

« On a qu'à l'appeler Eugène, en attendant. »

Habitué, ce qui était plutôt triste, Scott accepta la requête.

« On s'est fait choper par des chasseurs, Eugène et moi. » Reprit donc le loup-garou. Dans l'état dans lequel était l'autre, mieux valait y aller vraiiiimeeeent lentement. « Ils sont arrivés derrière nous. Derrière lui et devant moi. On était face à face. Des chasseurs ! » Scott souriait. « Et c'était trop cool, mec ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film Hollywoodien sauf que c'était réel ! Ma vie est devenue aussi cool qu'un film. »

« Ouais, ouais, tant mieux pour toi. Eugène t'a sauvé les fesses ou tu lui as sauvé les siennes ? »

« Baaaah... il a attendu que je me prenne une flèche pour remarquer qu'on était attaqués. »

« C'est pas une flèche, ton alpha, dis-moi. » Se moqua Stiles. Sa remarque arracha un sourire à son ami.

« Il l'a enlevé en mode 'je suis un sauvage, rien à foutre' avant qu'on se mette à courir. »

« M'est avis que _c'est_ un sauvage, rien à foutre, ton mec. » Bougonna le premier. « Il a découpé un cadavre, bon sang. Même moi j'trouve ça limite, niveau morale. »

« Boarf. Il l'a juste coupé en deux, hein. C'est pas comme s'il l'avait totalement démembré. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. C'était décidé, dès qu'il sortait la tête de cette maudite cuvette, il se cherchait un nouveau meilleur ami. Greenberg pourrait être pas mal. Il était cool, Greenberg. Ou Isaac Lahey. Ouais. Non. Pas Isaac. Il quittait pas un timbré pour s'enticher d'un mec encore pire, merci pour lui.

Les mots de Scott s'encrèrent enfin dans son esprit ; une fois fait, Stiles pâlit davantage et vomit de nouveau.

« Me parle pas de cadavres démembrés, steuplait. »

« Petite nature. »

« Eugène t'a emmené où, après ? Dans sa caverne secrète de grands méchants ? »

« Je... pense pas qu'Eugène soit un grand méchant. Il est même plutôt le contraire. 'Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu es un loup-garou, tu n'es pas obligé, gnagnagna'. » Singea Scott. « Mec ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai voulu être un loup ! Pour enrichir les esthéticiennes avec des épilations et des manucures à tout va ? »

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Stiles essayait de relativiser. « Imagine, ç'aurait été Derek, ton alpha. Là, ouais, tu aurais eu de quoi te plaindre. Là, tu as une nouvelle personne à emmerder et faire tourner bourrique. »

« Mouais... avec Derek je pourrais l'embêter ET tuer des gens, tu vois. »

« Mais tu ne supportes pas Derek. »

« C'est une telle plaiiiiiie. » Gémit Scott, cognant sa tête contre la porte des toilettes. « Et ça y est ? T'as fini ? »

« Ouaip. J'crois. » Stiles ne paraissait pas sûr de lui. Son visage était encore pâlot et il dut se retenir au mur des toilettes pour ne pas tomber. « Tu sais quoi ? Si j'avais été un chasseur... j't'aurais pas tiré dessus. Tirer une balle dans le cul d'Eugène m'aurait vachement plus botté. Ou une flèche. Ou n'importe quoi. »

« C'est normal, Stiles. Je suis le seul qui te supporte. »

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du sixième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 7, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	7. Chapitre 07

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 07** ( _par Darness M_ )

De tous les cours chiants qu'ils pouvaient avoir, le pire était certainement celui de Harris. Et ils n'avaient pas de chance puisqu'ils commençaient avec lui, ce matin-là.

« T'es vraiment tout pâlot, tu sais ? Plus que d'habitude. T'as pris des médocs ?

\- Bah nan, je prends déjà pas ceux que je devrais prendre d'habitude alors bon... t'sais...

\- Raison de plus pour les prendre quand tu vas pas bien, enfin, Stiles ! C'est toi qu'est censé être le plus intelligent de nous deux !

\- Ça va, hein, je peux te laisser croire être le plus intelligent, de temps en temps. »

Toute la classe les observait, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à parler, comme bien souvent, et que Harris n'avait aucune autorité.

« Vous avez un problème ? » Demanda agressivement Scott en voyant que tout le monde les fixait.

« On vous attends pour commencer le cours... » Répondit le professeur, ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent.

« Vous pouvez attendre longtemps, alors ! » Puis il revint à son meilleur ami, parce qu'il était plus important que cet abruti de prof. « Pourquoi t'es venu alors que t'étais dans cet état ?

\- À ton avis... ? » Il fallait bien admettre que Stiles était vraiment en mauvais état. Habituellement, Scott ne le laissait pas boire à ce point, parce qu'un Stiles bourré était drôle, mais un Stiles en épave n'avait aucun intérêt. L'hyperactif laissa choir sa tête sur l'épaule de son pote. « C'est si confortable... » Il était déjà en train de somnoler. Le loup-garou le tira alors.

« Viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

Trop mal en point pour protester, l'humain suivit son meilleur en titubant légèrement. Plus jamais Scott ne le laisserait picoler. Et il menacerait de tuer Derek s'il le laissait à nouveau faire. Il devrait peut-être même faire un communiqué pour l'entièreté de la ville à ce rythme. Une fois sorti de là, Stiles haussa un sourcil en apercevant une ambulance et les services de polices autour d'un bus du lycée. Il était peut-être à l'ouest, d'accord, mais pas à ce point-là, non plus ! Scott eut un petit sourire avant de regarder son ami.

« Ha oui, pendant que tu te saoulais tout en occupant l'autre, j'ai failli buter un gars.

\- Ha oui... Quand même. C'est pour ça qu'Eugène a débarqué ? Tu crois qu'il peut sentir ce genre de chose ? C'est ton alpha, après tout, vous avez certainement un lien... tu crois que si Derek était mon alpha, il pourrait sentir tout ce que je ressens ? C'est flippant. Enfin, ce serait peut-être plus flippant pour lui que pour moi. » Scott haussa les sourcils, bien haut.

« En tout cas, tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux... Et si Derek devient un jour ton alpha, je le tue, d'accord ?

\- Woh. C'cool d'avoir un loup-garou protecteur à portée de main ! » Ricana l'humain, ce qui fit grogner le brun.

Mais leurs péripéties de la matinée n'étaient pas terminées. Hé non. Pourtant ça faisait déjà pas mal ! Le Stilinski le sut tout de suite en voyant le shérif arriver vers eux, l'air pas content. Il n'était jamais content en voyant ces deux-là, de toute manière !

« Ho non... » Souffla Stiles, pas vraiment en état de pouvoir supporter ce qui servait de shérif à la ville.

« T'inquiète, je m'en charge. » Lui répondit son ami, qui le tenait toujours, soit dit en passant.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Je ramène mon meilleur ami chez lui, parce qu'il ne se sent pas bien, ce qui aurait quand même été beaucoup plus pratique si j'avais ma bécane. Ça te pose un problème ? » Rafael observa son fils qui le fusillait du regard. En tout cas, l'avoir privé de moto n'avait pas du tout amélioré son caractère.

« Je le ramène chez lui. Toi, tu retournes en cours.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, je reste avec Stiles. Et toi... tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de maman, parce que figure-toi qu'elle revient aujourd'hui ! Et vu l'état de la maison, ça risque de chauffer... » Un sourire presque machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Le Shérif changea de couleur à cette annonce. Quand il savait qu'elle rentrait à la maison, il s'arrangeait pour que ce soit le plus impeccable possible et que Melissa ne puisse rien lui reprocher. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire son fils sur parole ou non. Il décida de passer un coup de fil à son épouse pour vérifier. Quand il fut sûr que son fils lui disait la vérité, pour une fois, celui-ci s'était déjà fait la belle.

Scott avait porté Stiles et s'était mis à courir, empruntant des rues peu fréquentées pour se faire le moins remarquer possible, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement. Non, il préférait se faire remarquer. C'est que ça servait drôlement, les pouvoirs de loup-garou, mine de rien. Il obligea ensuite l'hyperactif à prendre ses médicaments, autant pour son hyperactivité, parce que c'est lui qui allait devoir le supporter tout l'après-midi, que pour sa gueule de bois. Parce que Scott n'avait qu'un seul meilleur ami et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en trouver un autre.

Stiles, en tant que meilleur ami, était parfait en tout point de vue, s'il devait vraiment en choisir un autre... ce serait une copie de Stiles, qui serait forcément moins bonne. Deux comme lui, c'était juste impossible.

« Ça veut dire que maintenant, Derek sait où tu habites...

\- Ho pitié, n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie... T'imagines, il lui prend un truc de loup-garou, je sais pas quoi, il débarque à l'improviste et menace de me faire sauter la tête si je lui dis pas qui est l'alpha !

\- Tu diras que tu ne sais pas, ce qui est vrai. Et il saura que c'est vrai.

\- Comment ça ? Comment il le saurait ? Pourquoi il le saurait ? Vous avez une sorte de détecteur de mensonge intégré, un truc du genre ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

\- Au fait, faut aller chercher la jeep chez Jackson !

\- Ça, c'est une bonne idée. Donne tes clés.

\- C'est bon, je vais venir avec toi !

\- Certainement pas ! Toi, tu restes là, et tu te reposes.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser mon bébé alors que tu conduis comme un taré ! Tu vas me la ramener en pièce détachées ! » Scott avait pourtant bien l'air décidé. Il tendait déjà la main et attendait qu'on lui donne les clés. Et Stiles savait à quel point il pouvait être tête de mule, ça ne servait à rien. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas la force de le contredire assez fort. Il abdiqua et finit par lui tendre le trousseau.

« Essaie de pas trop l'amocher, s'il-te-plaît...

\- T'inquiète, c'est dans le Bro Code ! » S'exclama Scott tout en partant.

C'est justement le fait qu'il ait fallu le mettre dans le Bro Code qui inquiétait Stiles. Il aimait bien son meilleur ami, et sa fâcheuse tendance à faire des trucs de fous que la plupart des gens considéraient comme des conneries, fallait pas croire... Mais s'il faisait du mal à sa chérie, à sa chère et tendre voiture, du doux nom de Roscoe, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à l'aimer autant.

Scott se rendit donc jusqu'à chez Jackson, pour, au départ, récupérer la jeep. Mais voilà, allez savoir comment, il s'égara vers la maison de son camarade de classe. La pelouse était en mauvais état, il y avait plein de déchets, et il pouvait entendre quelqu'un ranger à l'intérieur. Une seule personne. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer et entra comme si c'était chez lui.

« T'es pas censé être en cours ? » Jackson sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu le McCall entrer ou l'approcher. Il le regarda en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question... Mes parents ont piqué une crise en revenant. Je dois tout ranger aujourd'hui, et demain je peux retourner en cours. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, je suppose, vu que tu n'es même pas resté à la fête. » Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Scott.

« On dirait presque que tu me fais un reproche, là...

\- Je... non... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Je t'ai manqué, mon lapin ? Ne me dis pas que tu as attendu mon retour toute la soirée.. ? »

Un grand silence s'en suivit. Que pouvait répondre Jackson, de toute manière ? Que si, justement, il l'avait fait ? Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de faire. En même temps, il n'y avait aucune bonne façon de faire avec Scott. Celui-ci, voyant que sa victime de répondait rien, sourit d'autant plus et s'avança vers lui.

« Jackson, as-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi je m'en prends à toi ?

\- Je me suis jamais posé la question, vu que tu t'en prends à tout le monde, et que je fais partis de ceux qui se laissent faire...

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais pas complètement vrai. Tu n'en as pas marre, que personne ne t'aime ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il y a Lydia... et Danny...

\- Voyons, tout le monde sait que Lydia reste avec toi juste pour ta belle gueule et parce que t'es gay. Quant à Danny, il est clairement intéressé par Lydia. Tu vois, tu te mets même en travers de la route de tes meilleurs amis... » Le brun pouvait sentir l'odeur de la tristesse qui émanait du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait ce pouvoir, mais, bon sang, ce que ça lui plaisait. C'était délicieux comme odeur. « Tu vois, Jackson, tu es gentil, mais personne ne t'aime, alors... ça te sert à quoi ? »

Le loup-garou affichait à la fois un sourire suffisant et mauvais. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jackson, ayant presque l'air de lui souhaiter bonne chance, avant de le planter là, avec ses songes et sa tristesse. Scott était une pourriture, ça, on pouvait lui accorder facilement, mais il était vrai qu'il n'était jamais aussi cruel avec quelqu'un d'autre que le châtain, et il avait ses raisons pour ça. Il sortit de la demeure des Whittemore pour, enfin, retrouver la jeep de son meilleur ami et la ramener chez lui.

Stiles ne s'était pas du tout reposé en l'attendant. Au contraire même. Il avait tourné, et tourné, et tournééééé en rond, inquiet pour sa chère Jeep. C'était sûr, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il pourrait prendre la tête de Scott pour jouer avec au Base-Ball. Celle-ci arriva néanmoins en un seul morceau et sans une égratignure. Il pourrait bénir le ciel. C'était clair, un Dieu devait exister quelque part pour un tel miracle !

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à jouer à des jeux vidéos, et regarder des DVDs. Le père Stilinski les avait bien vu passer une ou deux fois, mais n'avait pas demandé ce qu'ils fichaient ici. Question d'habitude.

La soirée arriva et Scott prit la parole.

« Au fait, je dors chez toi, ce soir. » Stiles haussa les sourcils. Il n'était pas rare que Scott dorme chez lui, ce qui l'était plus, en revanche, c'est qu'il l'annonce de cette façon. Ou qu'il l'annonce tout court, en fait.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Ma mère et mon père sont certainement en train de se réconcilier, et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. »

Stiles ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Scott voulait entendre par là, surtout que ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il dormait chez lui à cause de ça. Peu après, ils s'installèrent dans le lit, et le loup-garou fronça les sourcils en remarquant à quel point la peau de Stiles était froide.

« Mais tu es gelé, ma parole !

\- Ho, fais pas attention. On nous a coupé le chauffage et comme il faisait pas très chaud aujourd'hui... Tu dois pas le sentir, maintenant que t'es un loup-garou. » Scott grogna un peu, attrapa alors Stiles entre ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui.

« Heu... Scott ?

\- Hm ?

\- Ça fait très... gay.

\- Et ?

\- Et bah... rien... Je peux mettre un polaire, tu sais...

\- La ferme et dors. » Puisqu'il avait le choix, c'est ce qu'il allait tenter de faire. Et puis, un chauffage gratuit, ça ne se refuse pas.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du septième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 8, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	8. Chapitre 08

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 08** ( _par Skayt_ )

Derek courait. Il courait vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voilà qui tombait à pic ! Elle en dépendait. Non mais quel fantastique hasard, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le malheureux garou essayait de fuir un pas-si-malheureux-que-ça-on-dirait chasseur. C'est que Derek, contrairement à cet abruti de McCall, ne trouvait pas ça « trop méga chouette » de se faire courser par un taré plus que décidé à le buter puis à cramer son cadavre – il espérait dans cet ordre.

Derrière lui ? Un chasseur, pardi. C'était plutôt logique dans la mesure où il se faisait courser par un chasseur et non par un jongleur fou. Et le chasseur était humain. Juste humain. Dans un sens, ça aussi c'était logique... si ça avait été Bambi, Derek aurait eu quelques remarques à lui faire quant à son choix professionnel.

Mais, il y a toujours un « mais », le chasseur humain qui lui courait après n'était pas n'importe quel chasseur. Ah bah non ! Trop facile, sinon, hein.

Autant son oncle Peter sortait des sentiers battus car un peu trop – _carrément_ trop même mais Derek s'était pris une baffe de sa mère chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait remarquer donc bon – gentil... autant le taré qui le coursait s'éloignait du schéma familial par sa _taré-itude_ – tant pis si ça ne se disait pas, c'est lui qui décide.

Christopher _Chris_ Argent n'avait rien en commun avec sa famille. C'était encore pire que... pire. A part le nom de famille, quelques gènes et le fait d'être tombé dans la chasse tout petit... nope... rien en commun.

Du coup, Derek volait. Pas dans les airs ni sur les étalages... mais voler sur l'asphalte c'était déjà un bon début. Non ? Puis, comme ça, si le mec cinglé qui était toujours derrière lui – têtu l'asticot – visait – enfin – à peu près juste, le loup-garou tomberait de moins haut. Oui, on se console comme on peut. On fait avec ce qu'on a, hein, et force était de constater que Derek n'avait plus grand chose. Il n'avait même plus de famille – à part un crétin d'oncle dans le coma, la belle affaire !

Le loup-garou et le chasseur jouaient au chat et à la souris. Bien que Derek sache que les chats n'aimaient pas les loups-garous – il n'y avait pas qu'eux, d'ailleurs, m'enfin, qu'y pouvait-il – il aurait aimé être dans le rôle de la sale bête qui miaule. Les souris étaient d'un démodé – sooo 2007 – c'en était risible. Les deux hommes avaient commencé leur petit jeu dans la réserve, aux abords de l'ancienne maison Hale, pour finalement atterrir en plein centre de Beacon Hills. Pas le centre centré, attention, juste... y avait des maisons, quoi. C'était déjà bien de l'avoir remarqué. Pas évident quand on se faisait courser par un timbré qui veut vous buter, croyez-le.

Derek ouvrait la marche. En tant que victime et proie toute désignée, c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses. Il décidait donc du trajet. En théorie, en tout cas. En pratique, quand on remarquait _où_ le lycan se trouvait exactement, y avait de quoi douter. Vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup.

Le loup-garou fit un dérapage contrôle – pas contrôlé du tout mais Derek égorgerait quiconque dirait le contraire – devant une maison. L'herbe y était un peu trop haut, bien que tondue par endroit – allez comprendre. La peinture de la porte et des volets commençait à légèrement dater – et par légèrement entendez « aussi légèrement qu'était contrôlé le précédent dérapage » – et mériterait qu'on lui donne un petit coup de jeune. Même la boîte aux lettres n'était pas nette. Pas de doute, il était devant la bonne maison.

Il frappa à la porte. Là, clairement, Derek commença à se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

« Mais c'pas vrai, ça. » Marmonna-t-on à l'intérieur. « Vont encore m'faire chier longtemps, ceux-là... » Le père Stilinski, de toute évidence. « Qui c'est ? » Beugla-t-il enfin, depuis le salon.

« C'est l'plombier. »

Derek n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu s'en empêcher mais... c'était quoi cette question, aussi ? Ils étaient cons de père en fils dans cette famille ou quoi ?

Le lycanthrope soupira, soulagé, quand il entendit l'autre homme quitter son fauteuil – non sans mal et sans trébucher sur ce qui devait être la table basse du salon. Le vieil homme marmonnait quelques insultes à son encontre, il est vrai, mais qu'importait. Que Stilinski le traite de tous les noms, s'il y tenait vraiment, du moment qu'il ouvrait.

« Z'êtes sûr d'être l'plombier ? »

Euh...

« On s'connaît, nàn ? »

« Non. »

Ni une, ni deux, sans demander son reste et encore moins d'y être invité – il avait toujours un chasseur collé à son cul, nom de dieu – Derek contourna l'humain. Il grimaça lorsqu'il huma son odeur. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez. Génial. Parfait.

« Votre fils est là ? » Demanda quand même Derek.

« Qui ? »

« Votre fils. » Répéta le loup-garou. On le fixa comme s'il avait eu une corne au milieu du front. Ouais, bah... c'était pas gagné, avec lui. « Stiles. »

Hale et Stilinski se regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Le premier se demandait si le second se foutait de lui ou non – c'était ce qu'aurait fait son fils après tout. L'autre, en revanche, avait l'air de découvrir le monde.

« Z'êtes v'nus voir Stiles ? » Marmonna-t-il. « L'est en haut, j'crois. »

En guise de merci, Derek leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. Vive le paternel !

o o o

Stiles jonglait. Pas avec des balles, des massues ou des bébés chats, non... il jonglait entre son ordinateur, son téléphone portable et un... euh... Derek ne savait pas ce qu'était le troisième truc, mais y en avait un. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il toussota.

Le loup-garou ne connaissait pas l'adolescent depuis longtemps – et heureusement pour lui, vraiment – mais il ne put pas pour autant se dire étonné lorsqu'il vit l'andouille sur pattes sursauter sur son siège et en tomber. Les fesses au sol, la bouche entrouverte, on eut dit un bébé qui faisait ses premiers pas et se demandait ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules. D'un pas conquérant, comme s'il était chez lui – ce qui, pour quelques jours, serait presque le cas – entra dans la pièce. Il attrapa au hasard un bouquin sur une étagère avant de se laisser tomber dans le pouf près du lit et commencer à lire.

« Tu sais... y a la bibliothèque municipale, pour ça, hein. L'inscription est gratuite et tout. T'es pas obligé de venir chez moi me piquer mes affaires. »

Derek ne répondit pas.

« Derek ? »

Toujours pas.

« DEREK ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Dis, vous autres, les loups-garous, vous avez genre une super-ouïe de la mort qui tue, nàn ? » Derek grogna. C'était déjà mieux que tantôt. « Est-ce que les loups-garous peuvent être sourds, du coup ? Et est-ce que vous pouvez être aveugles ? Vous finissez toujours par guérir à un moment donné, non ? Genre vous vous faites empaler... soit vous crevez, soit vous guérissez, c'est ça ? »

« La ferme. »

« Tu pourrais me répondre, quand même. »

« Il y a des choses que même les loups-garous ne peuvent guérir. Si on coupe le bras d'un loup, le bras ne va pas repousser. C'est pareil pour la vue, si elle est perdue... elle est perdue. »

« Wouaw. »

Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil. De quoi encore ?

« J'crois bien que j't'ai jamais entendu parler autant en une fois. Voire même entendu parler autant tout court. C'est fou, j'trouve. J'pensais que t'étais genre... comme Eddy Murphy dans Mille mots, tu vois. »

OK. C'était donc ça. Il venait de trouver refuge dans la maison d'un alcoolique notoire et d'un crétin sans filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Avait-il juste un cerveau ? Oui. Certainement. Tout le monde en avait un. Et puis... Derek aurait pu tomber sur pire que Stiles, non. Genre... sur Scott. Brr. Non. Pas Scott. Ça finirait forcément dans un bain de sang.

« Dis, puisque apparemment tu peux causer sans que ça te fasse clamser... pourquoi t'es là ? Pas que ta présence dans ma chambre me dérange mais... ça me fait un peu chier de te voir, en fait. Le prends pas mal, hein, mais... bon. »

« Stiles ? La ferme ou je t'égorge avec mes dents. »

Pour toute réaction, l'humain roula des yeux. C'était une réaction comme une autre, après tout, non ? Peut-être pas. Tant pis. Stiles s'en fichait pas mal de l'avis des autres – et encore plus de celui de Derek. En fait, plus il enquiquinerait le loup-garou, plus l'humain serait fier de lui.

« Et je suis sérieux. » Crut bon de préciser Derek. Autant dire que sa menace perdait en crédibilité.

« C'est ça, ouais. J'aurais plus peur de Scott qu'à quasiment zigouillé un mec cette nuit que de quelqu'un qui lit Percy Jackson affalé sur un pouf, la tête au niveau des nibards de Scarlett Johansson. J'dis ça... c'est pour toi, hein. »

CLAC. D'un coup sec, qui ne fit même pas ciller Stiles, Derek venait de refermer le livre précédemment commencé. Les poings serrés – ses griffes pénétraient d'ailleurs dans la couverture de l'ouvrage, ce qui ne dérangeait toujours pas son propriétaire –, les yeux jaunes, la mâchoire crispée, le loup-garou fixait l'adolescent qui... qui ne comprenait toujours pas quel danger se trouvait face à lui.

« Il a fait _quoi_ ? »

« Ah ouais... les loups-garous peuvent bel et bien avoir des problèmes d'audition. » Ricana Stiles. « J'aurais pas cru. J'pensais que tu te fichais de moi. Bon, pour le bras je m'en doutais quand même un peu, vous êtes pas comme les étoiles de mers, tout ça, mais... tu peux arrêter avec tes yeux ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un court-circuit dans ta tête, là, c'est bizarre. »

« Scott a fait quoi ? » Redemanda Derek.

« En fait, c'pas un problème d'audition, qu't'as... t'es juste pas très futé, c'est ça ? »

Percy Jackson vola à travers la chambre et passa à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Oups.

« C'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as tenu la jambe, hier soir ? Pour laisser Scott aller tuer quelques innocents pendant la nuit ? Tu es inconscient, ma parole, ou quoi ? »

« Tu crois que si j'avais su qu'il allait essayer de buter le chauffeur de bus, j'aurais accepté de te faire chier pour que tu lui foutes la paix ? Tu me prends pour qui, mec ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil. L'autre andouille voulait-il vraiment qu'il réponde à cette question ?

« OK. Nàn. Réponds pas. » Marmonna Stiles. « J'veux pas savoir pour qui tu me prends. Mais c'est blessant, hein, de voir que tu penses ça de moi. » Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air blessé. « Hier tu me mettais au lit et aujourd'hui... tu penses que je pourrais couvrir mon meilleur ami s'il avait commis un meurtre ? »

« Tu ne le ferais pas ? »

Force était de constater que la réponse ne s'imposait pas. Ce n'était pas un « non, je ne couvrirais jamais Scott s'il venait à tuer quelqu'un, bon sang de bonsoir ! »... mais ce n'était pas non plus un « bien sûr que si je couvrirais Scott. C'est dans le bro code, gars, et le bro code c'est sacré. Y a des trucs qu'on se fait pas, entre bro, et laisser l'autre bro tomber pour meurtre fait définitivement parti de ces choses-là ».

« Passons. » Derek ne voulait pas permettre à Stiles de partir dans un nouveau délire. « Pourquoi il l'a pas tué ? »

« Eugène. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah, son alpha a débarqué au dernier moment. »

« Tu as dit Eugène. »

« Bah ouais... Eugène c'est son alpha. » Stiles haussa les épaules. C'était évident, non ?

Les sourcils froncés, le loup-garou de naissance essayait de se souvenir d'un quelconque Eugène dont aurait un jour pu parler sa mère ou sa sœur. Il savait que l'autre alpha de la ville était Satomi Ito et... bah Satomi Ito s'appelant Satomi Ito, elle pouvait difficilement être Eugène.

« Eugène a débarqué. Lui a sorti tout son laïus 'c'est pas bien de tuer des geeeens' gna gna gna, tu vois le genre, bien relou quoi, puis l'a emmené en forêt pour qu'il se calme et là PAF. » Stiles cogna ses poings l'un contre l'autre. « Ça fait des chocapics ! Ils se sont fait choper par des chasseurs, tout ça, tout ça. »

« Par des chasseurs ? Ils ressemblaient à quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » S'agaça Stiles. « J'étais pas là-bas, moi ! J'étais avec toi. Tu réfléchis, des fois, ou c'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau d'homme de cro-magnon ? »

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du huitième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 9, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	9. Chapitre 09

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 09** ( _par Darness M_ )

Ce matin-là, pendant que Derek se tapait l'incruste chez ce cher Stiles à cause d'un foutu chasseur, Scott retrouvait sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Et, s'il était un bad boy dans toute sa splendeur, il n'en restait pas moins un fils à sa maman. Au point que, quelquefois, on pourrait se demander s'il n'avait pas un complexe d'Œdipe. Mais non. Il avait juste une mère trop cool !

« Hé ben alors mon chéri... On n'était même pas là pour accueillir sa mère ? » Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent, sitôt eut-il franchit l'entrée de la maison. Sans se faire attendre, il alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

« Maman ! » Si jamais il devait choisir deux personnes à sauver dans ce monde, ce serait Stiles et sa mère. Ça deviendrait compliqué s'il devait choisir entre les deux, par contre.

Mélissa rit doucement et rendit son étreinte à son fils adoré. Il lui avait manqué, bien sûr, et s'il n'y avait pas le lycée, ainsi que Stiles, elle l'aurait bien pris avec elle pour voyager. Mais il y avait le lycée, et Stiles, justement. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de dire du mal de son fils, il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Il ne fallait pas croire que, parce qu'elle était une femme, elle ne savait pas mettre son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un. Comment elle et Rafael s'étaient-ils rencontrés, à votre avis ? Elle avait été coffré pour bagarre dans un bar de la ville, pardi.

« J'ai récupéré ça pour toi. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant les clés de sa moto qu'il n'hésita pas à prendre avec un petit sourire. Une fois de plus, son père n'avait pas fait le poids.

« Merci, t'es vraiment la plus géniale des mamans !

\- Je me suis aussi permise de mettre tes cadeaux sur ton lit. » Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de ranger sa chambre. « Comment ça se passe à l'école ? » Le fiston haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas facile. » Ouaiiiiis, en même temps, il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus.

« Et Stiles ? » Il haussa les épaules, pinçant un peu les lèvres.

« Lui ça va, mais son père... ça devient une véritable épave.

\- Bon, je passerais le voir... Et sinon, toujours pas de copain ? » Scott observa sa mère, puis haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi spécialement un copain ?

\- Parce que je suis ta mère et que je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Mieux que Stiles même.

\- Disons que ça dépend à quel sujet... mais sinon, non, je n'ai personne. Je n'ai pas envie de me presser à me poser avec quelqu'un. Pas comme tu as pu le faire avec Rafael. »

Melissa rit doucement. Son fils avait parfaitement raison. Elle lui donna une tape dans le dos et le laissa finalement vaquer à ses occupations. Pas que Scott soit particulièrement occupé, m'enfin. Du moins, il pensait ne pas être occupé lorsque son meilleur ami l'appela. Il eut un petit sourire en commençant à monter dans sa chambre, puis décroche.

« Je te manque déjà ?

\- Derek est dans ma piaule, mec.

\- Ho. Vous avez déjà conclu ?

\- Je déconne pas ! Il est dans ma chambre. À moi tout seul. Il m'a même pas demandé mon avis ! Il est arrivé la bouche en cœur, bon, peut-être pas la bouche en cœur... mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Il était poursuivi par un chasseur apparemment et il a rien trouvé de mieux que de se planquer chez moi ! Autant te dire qu'il est pas content-content que t'aies failli buter quelqu'un.

\- Tu peux me dire comment il sait que c'est moi et pas l'alpha ?

\- Parce que je lui ai dit, évidemment.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé que tu aurais pu garder cette information pour toi ?

\- Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, et puis je me suis dit que si c'était un secret, tu me l'aurais pas confié. Tu sais bien que je suis nul pour garder une information juste pour moi. »

Scott soupira. Effectivement, il le savait. Stiles parlait trop, ce qui était un sacré avantage dans certaines situations, quand il devait vraiment cacher quelque chose, il parlait tellement que la personne en face finissait par laisser tomber. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de laisser échapper des informations sans faire attention, et ça... personne n'y pouvait rien. Stiles restait son seul et unique meilleur ami, quand bien même y aurait-il d'autres postulants à ce poste.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'il veut te voir. J'parle de Derek. Il veut avoir une petite conversation avec toi, mais, si tu veux mon avis, c'est une conversation qu'il veut avoir plus avec les poings qu'avec les mots. » Et bah voilà autre chose. Il se prenait pour qui, le Hale ? Il croyait que Scott allait bien gentiment se ramener parce qu'il claquait des doigts ?

« Ben ça tombe mal, moi pas. Quoique. S'il est nu, attaché à ton lit, je veux bien faire un petit effort... » L'hyperactif ne put retenir un rire. Étrangement, il n'avait pas du tout de mal à imaginer la scène et encouragerait bien son meilleur ami à passer à l'action pour voir ça.

« T'as entendu Der... ek ? Bah il est où... ? » Stiles regarda autour de lui, constatant effectivement la disparition du loup-garou. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre. « Scott ? J'crois pas qu'il va attendre que tu viennes...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est sûrement... » Boum.

Scott venait de se faire éclater la tête contre son bureau. C'était violent. Bon, sa tête n'avait pas vraiment éclaté, mais ça restait violent. Il grogna et fusilla son assaillant du regard. Cette saloperie de Derek ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit plus sur ses gardes à l'avenir ; que la prochaine fois, ce soit lui qui ait l'effet de surprise sur le loup de naissance.

« Mais t'es malade ?!

\- Ça t'apprendra à faire des conneries. Maintenant, viens avec moi.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! T'as vu la vierge en maillot de bain si tu crois que je vais te suivre !

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Alors t'as intérêt à me suivre si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta chère mère. »

Les yeux du Hale se mirent à briller. Derek était vraiment en colère. Scott grogna en réponse. Il ne voulait pas admettre que l'homme touchait un point sensible, et se contenta de serrer les poings. Il savait malheureusement qu'il n'était pas encore à la hauteur pour dépecer l'énergumène.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Tu verras bien. »

Nouveau grognement. Ça pouvait parfaitement devenir le nouveau langage du McCall, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Derek sortit par la fenêtre, rapidement suivit par le jeune homme.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital et Scott haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que Derek aussi avait besoin d'un traitement ? Après tout, peut-être qu'être un loup-garou ne guérissait pas TOUT... comme les maladies mentales, par exemple, ou tout ce qui était choc émotionnel,... Scott s'imaginait pas mal de choses mais demanda finalement.

« On vient faire quoi, ici ?

\- Puisque tu t'amuses à jouer avec les chasseurs, je vais te montrer à quoi tu peux t'attendre s'ils t'attrapent. »

Le plus petit haussa un sourcil. Déjà, Derek comptait-il vraiment lui faire peur ? À lui ? Mais dans quel monde vivait-il exactement ? Un monde où Scott McCall pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur, semblerait-il. Il se demandait surtout comment il comptait s'y prendre. Scott fut sidéré quand une porte s'ouvrit sur Eugène. Enfin, pas vraiment Eugène. Son alpha, en tout cas. Pas au meilleur de sa forme. En état de catatonie, plutôt.

« C'est mon oncle, Peter. Il est comme ça depuis 8 ans, quand des chasseurs ont mis le feu à notre demeure. Ils ont tué, par la même occasion, plusieurs innocents... il y avait même des humains. »

Scott haussa les sourcils. Bien haut. Pardon ? Il devait y avoir un truc qu'il n'avait pas pigé. Parce que devant lui, c'était son alpha, pas de doute là-dessus. Et avant-hier, il gambadait joyeusement dans les bois comme un petit louveteau. Boooon peut-être pas. Mais n'empêche qu'il était loin d'être dans cet état, à ce moment-là.

« Attends... Dis-moi, la fille qui est morte, c'était qui ?

\- Ma sœur. »

Peter avait donc tué sa nièce... pour être alpha ? Pourquoi, en fait ? Il ne savait pas, il s'en était fichu, mais cette histoire l'intéressait de plus en plus. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, il pourrait demander à Derek si ça ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit que Peter soit l'alpha, mais non... ce serait trop facile. Il ne dira rien, foi de Scott McCall.

« Et si tu retrouves l'alpha ? Tu vas le tuer ?

\- Sans doute. Il a tué ma sœur, quand même, et pas de la meilleure façon.

\- Du coup, tu deviendras l'alpha ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais si je le trouve, et le tue, ça signifie que j'aurais l'ascendant sur toi...non ? »

Le plus jeune tourna son sourire de petite fouine vers le Hale qui haussait les sourcils, avant de grogner. Toujours pas content, le grincheux. Faut dire qu'il venait ici pour montrer dans quoi Scott se lançait en provoquant les chasseurs et, plutôt que d'être effrayé, l'autre avait l'air de projeter de devenir l'alpha. Et, ainsi, d'être plus puissant. Il ne comptait pas devenir plus sage, loin de là. N'accordant pas plus de temps aux Hale, l'adolescent prit la tangente, il avait bien autre chose à faire que passer la journée entre ces deux-là. Il partit. Grincheux grogna. À nouveau. Avant de donner un coup de poing dans la porte, sous la colère. Rien ne se passait comme prévu et de toute évidence, les chasseurs allaient encore lui coller au cul un moment !

Peter, quant à lui, avait évidemment assisté à toute la scène et se contentait de jouer le comateux... c'est certain qu'en voyant Derek aussi en colère, et vu ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de dire « _Héhooo je suis lààà !_ ». Bah non. Faire le mort, c'était mieux. C'était bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son bêta avait en tête, mais il avait l'étrange impression que ça ne sentait pas très bon pour lui, encore une fois. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas balancé. Il n'avait même pas éclaté de rire, bien qu'il jurerait qu'il était à deux doigts.

En prenant la route de chez lui, Scott passa devant un fast-food et ralentit le pas. Il venait d'apercevoir Jackson, Danny et Lydia qui discutaient tranquillement autour d'une table. Il n'allait quand même pas aller les embêter alors qu'il avait déjà descendu Jackson la veille ? Non, il n'était pas aussi méchant... Ho, et puis si. Il pénétra alors à l'intérieur et prit place le plus naturellement du monde à coté de Jackson, avec son fameux petit sourire en coin.

« Salut ! »

Les trois le fixèrent avec un air ahuri, avant de regarder autour, puis vers la porte. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mais non, rien. Danny fronça les sourcils et prit la parole en premier.

« Il est où l'autre boulet ? »

Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça quand il manqua se prendre une fourchette dans la main. Pour vous faire la scène au ralenti, Scott avait pris une fourchette sur la table et l'avait planté entre deux des doigts de Danny. Dans la table.

« Qu'on soit clair, Danny, je te tolère parce que tu tiens Stiles loin de cette dinde de Lydia. Ça ne te donne pas le droit de le traiter de quelque nom que ce soit. Personne d'autre que moi n'a ce droit, suis-je assez clair ? » L'humain déglutit, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais n'avait pas envie de mourir non plus.

« Limpide. » Satisfait, le McCall se rassit, avec un nouveau sourire.

« D'ailleurs, Lydia, il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour ne pas te rendre compte que le p'tit Danny est fou amoureux de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Danny n'est pas... » Elle tilta quand elle le regarda, pour appuyer ses propos et qu'il détournait les yeux, l'air presque gêné. « Danny ? » Sans plus attendre, il se leva subitement pour partir du fast-food, vite suivi par Lydia. « Attends ! Danny ! »

C'est ainsi que Jackson soupira longuement. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec le loup-garou qui affichait à présent son plus beau sourire goguenard.

« Alors, je t'ai manqué, chaton ? » Pourquoi il lui donnait toujours des noms d'animaux ? Il aimerait bien le savoir.

« Pas vraiment...

\- Ho allez, je suis pas SI méchant que ça. » Le châtain haussa les sourcils en regardant son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai une liste de toute les crasses que tu m'as faite, qui ne serait pas d'accord avec toi. » Scott rit doucement, moqueur.

« Bon, tu me commandes un truc ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? » Question bête. Parce qu'il était sa victime préféré et que, comme tout bon connard, Scott préférait se faire inviter. Le Whittemore soupira, encore une fois, et commanda un milk-shake à la vanille pour le brun.

« Comment tu sais que j'aime la vanille ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Toi c'est la vanille et Stiles le chocolat. »

Scott fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais plutôt que se prendre la tête avec ça, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et profiter de son milk-shake.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du neuvième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 10, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** ( _par Skayt_ )

La chambre de Stiles était calme. Anormalement calme, même. Face à son ordinateur, toute l'attention de l'humain était concentrée sur son écran. Le coude posé sur son bureau, le menton dans la paume de sa main gauche... la droite était occupée à ouvrir une demie-douzaine d'onglets divers et variés – mais pas non plus _si_ divers et variés que ça puisque tout traitaient de la lycanthropie. Faire quelques recherches sur le mal – encore que... c'était pas dit que ce soit un mal... même si tout ce qui touchait Scott avait tendance à l'être – qui frappait votre meilleur ami, ça n'avait rien de honteux. Au contraire même. Stiles était un meilleur ami qui déchire – ou pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna-t-on, derrière lui.

Et parce que Stiles était Stiles... il sursauta. Ce n'était un petit sursaut suivit d'un « Oh, sacrebleu, tu es là ? Depuis quand ? » non. C'était un bon gros sursaut comme on en faisait peu des comme ça. Ses fesses se soulevèrent de sur son siège, ses bras se levèrent et il poussa un joli petit cri de terreur, viril à souhait.

« Ça t'amuse ou t'es juste totalement con ? » S'agaça Stiles, le palpitant en pagaille. Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de lui faire la frayeur de sa vie. « Ça fait deux fois, là. Deux ! Et puis... comment t'es entré, en plus ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. Comment il s'y était pris, c'était pas les oignons de l'agaçant petit personnage auquel il faisait face. L'air de rien, agissant comme s'il était chez lui, le loup-garou alla s'installer sur le lit du lycéen et reprit le roman qu'il avait commencé à lire tantôt ; avant d'aller présenter Peter à cet abruti de McCall. Ce gamin lui donnait des envies de meurtres, des fois. Tout le temps, en fait. Bon, il était vrai, aussi, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'appeler Scott McCall pour donner des envies de meurtres à Derek mais... Scott réussissait mieux que personne avant lui.

« T'es pas à l'hôtel, mec. Vire tes sales pattes de sur ma couette. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Déjà, Derek avait replongé dans la passionnante lecture qu'était Percy Jackson. Ça eut le mérite d'agacer Stiles – déjà passablement agacé. Il se garda pourtant de la moindre remarque désobligeante. Le loup-garou était un loup-garou – tant qu'à faire – et Stiles n'était pas encore suffisamment au fait de leurs particularités et capacités pur prendre de tels risques. Jouer avec le feu ? Nupe. Très peu pour lui, merci.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Non. »

« Je peux le faire quand même ? »

De nouveau : ça n'alla pas plus loin.

« Est-ce que vous guérissez toujours à la même vitesse ? »

« Non. » Stiles se redressa sur son siège, intéressé. Derek soupira. « On a un bouton dans la nuque. Avec nos griffes, on le règle selon la vitesse à laquelle on veut guérir. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Le nez du lycanthrope se fronça. En lieu et place de clairement dire « évidemment, tête de gland, que je me fiche de toi » il se contenta de jeter un regard méprisant à l'adolescent dont il squattait la chambre. Bien sûr qu'il se fichait de lui ! Y avait quand même pas besoin que ce soit dit de façon claire et intelligible pour que ce soit évident !

« Ouais. Tu te fous de moi. » Conclut Stiles. « Et est-ce que la taille de vos griffes dépend de la taille de vos ongles ? Genre... est-ce que la femme avec les plus longs ongles du monde, si elle était un loup-garou, ce qu'elle est peut-être, hein, j'la connais pas personnellement... est-ce qu'elle aurait les plus longues griffes du monde ? »

Derek soupira. Encore !

« Ça fait deux questions, ça. Tu avais dit 'une question'. »

« Façon de parler. » Sourit l'humain, l'air de rien. « Est-ce qu'un loup-garou peut être malade ? »

Le roman fut, d'un coup sec, refermé avant d'être jeté sur la table de chevet. Le Hale était agacé. Il sentait que l'abruti de Stilinski était à peine moins abruti que l'abruti de McCall – ce qui en faisait des abrutis. La mâchoire crispée, il leva les yeux vers l'hyperactif et, las, le laissa continuer ses questions idiotes.

Aussi stupides soient-elles... il y en avait au moins un, du duo, qui cherchait à en savoir plus sur les loups-garous.

« Je te parle pas de la varicelle et tout ça... même si, clairement, jamais avoir la varicelle de sa vie ça peut être cool... » Il tiqua. « D'un autre côté, ça veut aussi dire que vous loupez jamais les cours car vous êtes malades car vous êtes pas malades et ça, ça craint. Mais j'te parle de trucs comme... euh... » Stiles fronça les sourcils. La réponse l'intéressait vraiment. Il avait dû faire tout ce cirque dans le seul but de pouvoir en arriver à poser cette question. « Est-ce que j'aurais encore besoin de prendre mes cachetons si j'étais un loup-garou ? »

« Tes cachetons ? » Répéta Derek.

« Meeeec... » Soupira le premier. « Ils sont justes à côté de toi. T'es vraiment un loup-garou qui craint, hein, le prend pas mal. »

Curieux, pour une fois, l'aîné regarda dans la direction indiquée par l'autre. Un petit flacon orangé, presque vide d'ailleurs, se trouvait coincé entre le livre et la lampe de chevet. Du bout des doigts, Derek l'attrapa puis l'examina avant de soupirer. Il comprenait mieux.

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être, ouais. »

« Tu veux bien me mordre, qu'on vérifie ? C'est pour la science. »

« Quoi ? »

OK. Derek retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu précédemment penser. Stiles n'était pas moins abruti que Scott. C'était une erreur que de croire le contraire.

« Mords-moi, Derek. »

« Non. »

« S'il-te-plaît. » Insista Stiles.

« Non. » Persista le loup. « Non seulement parce que je ne _veux_ pas t'avoir dans les pattes en tant que loup-garou, crois-moi, Scott suffit amplement... mais seul un alpha peut te transformer. »

« Hmm. » Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes. Il réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. « Donc faut que je demande à Eugène, en fait. »

Tandis que Derek était à deux doigts – vraiment deux petits doigts hein, des doigts de bébé – de bondir sur Stiles pour l'égorger avec les dents... le Stiles en question préférait voir le bon côté de cette nouvelle.

« Il a accepté de mordre Scott, devrait pas y avoir de soucis pour me mordre, du coup. J'serais carrément moins chtarbé que Scott. »

« Tu me fatigues. » Avoua Derek.

« Tu peux partir. Je te retiens pas. » Ricana Stiles. « Mais toi et moi, on sait que si t'es revenu et que tu restes, c'est parce que t'as pas le choix... donc je peux te demander ce que je veux, t'as pas le choix. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « On a qu'à dire que je te permets de rester ici en échange de quelques petites réponses à mes questions. C'est donnant-donnant. »

« Non. »

« Tu peux pas... je sais pas, moi... être plus clair dans tes réponses ? Parce que 'non' lâché comme ça... c'est pas clair du tout. » Grimaça le plus jeune.

« Non, ce n'est pas donnant-donnant. Je reste ici _et_ je ne réponds pas à tes questions idiotes. »

« Techniquement... c'est trop tard. »

Derek souffla. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce gosse allait finir par le rendre chèvre. Entre celui qui allait le rendre fou et celui-ci... peut-être bien que se laisser tuer par Christopher Argent n'était pas une option si horrible que ça.

« Est-ce qu'un loup-garou est obligé de finir avec un loup-garou ou est-ce qu'un loup-garou peut joyeusement copuler dans la forêt avec un humain ? Ou pas dans la forêt, hein. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sérieux ? Tu me fais encore ce coup-là ? » Soupira Stiles. « Je pensais qu'on était suffisamment proches maintenant, toi et moi, pour que tu cesses d'agir comme ça. » Le loup-garou grogna son désaccord. « Est-ce queeee... tu pourraiiiiis... sortir aveeeeec... un humain ? »

« Je te jure que je vais t'égorger. »

« C'était pas ça ma question. »

Trop c'en était trop. Incapable de supporter ce crétin-pas-garou plus longtemps, Derek se leva et quitta la chambre – sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui, non mais oh. Les yeux ronds, Stiles le laissa faire. Le lycan comprendrait bien assez vite que mieux valait être avec le plus jeune Stilinski qu'avec le plus vieux.

« Scott ? » John entrait, quelque peu chancelant, dans la cuisine où se trouvait Derek. « C'toi ? »

« Ouais. » Le loup espérait limiter au maximum les échanges avec cet ivrogne.

« T'as enfin fait que'que chose pour te r'mettre la tronche correctement ? »

Tel père, tel fils...

« Ouais. »

« Ton père ? »

« Ouais. »

« Brave homme. »

Sourcils froncés et nez retroussé, le regard de Derek s'attarda un peu trop sur le second Stilinski. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rester à l'étage, tout compte fait. Ça devait être pour ça que Stiles n'avait pas essayé de le faire rester. Il se disait aussi que le silence de l'adolescent était louche.

« John ? »

« Hm. » Grogna John, le nez dans le frigo à la recherche d'une bière.

« Où est la cafetière ? »

« Près de la théière. »

Derek commençait vraiment à voir d'où Stiles tenait son côté chieur.

« Et où est la théière ? »

« Suis à peu près sûr qu'c'est près d'la cafetière. »

« Où est le café ? »

L'ancien shérif fixa Derek... fixa Derek... fixa Derek. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse. Derek pensait d'ailleurs qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse. Il fut nettement moins sûr de cela lorsque l'humain haussa les épaules et tourna les épaules sans plus de cérémonie.

« On est mieux dans ma chambre, hein... » Se moqua Stiles. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, il ne compatissait pas une seconde. « Et la cafetière est dans l'armoire à petit-déj. Juste au-dessus de l'évier. »

o o o

« Dis, Derek ? » Appela Stiles, sortant de la salle de bain après s'être brossé les dents. « Tu lui as fait quoi, à Scott, quand tu es allé chez lui pour le tuer, tantôt ? »

« Je l'ai tué. »

« Pff. Sérieusement, j'veux dire. »

« Quoi ? » Derek paraissait étonné. « Couille droite raconte pas tout à couille gauche ? »

L'humain, peu ravi par le sobriquet dont il se retrouvait affublé, gonfla les joues, mécontent. Cette réaction amusa Derek qui se garda de le montrer.

« Tu me casses les couilles, Derek. » Marmonna-t-il. Du côté du lit que le loup-garou n'occupait pas, Stiles tira la couette, prêt à passer dessous.

« La belle affaire. » Grogna le loup avant de se tourner et hausser un sourcil. « Tu comptes faire quoi, là, au juste ? »

« Me mettre au lit. »

« Hors de question qu'on dorme dans le même lit. »

« Je te retiens pas. T'es pas obligé de squatter mon lit en plus du reste. »

« Je suis l'invité. _Je_ garde le lit. Toi ? Par terre. » Ordonna Derek. Son ton était sans appel. Il faudrait être fou pour chercher à le contredire.

« Même pas en rêve, mon gros. » Siffla Stiles en s'installant quand même. « Et t'es pas un invité, t'es un squatteur. Je pourrais appeler McCall, t'sais. Il m'aime pas mais j'suis presque sûr qu'il t'aime encore moins et qu'il se ferait un plaisiiiiiir de te mettre en cage... encore une fois. »

« Stiles... » Grinça le lycan.

« Je sais, tu m'aimes pas beaucoup. T'en fais pas, la réciproque est vraie. »

Pendant de très longues minutes, tellement longues que ça se comptait davantage en quart d'heure, les deux se disputèrent, se chamaillèrent, se battirent pour avoir le plus gros morceau de couette ou le plus de place sur le matelas. Stiles, l'air de rien, aller donner des coups de pieds dans les jambes du loup-garou et parfois, par pure maladresse bien entendu, un petit coup de poing dans la joue ou le nez de l'autre... qui grognait et surenchérissait en enfonçant – pas profondément mais tout de même suffisamment pour que ça ne soit pas agréable – ses griffes dans la nuque, le dos ou le bassin de l'humain.

« Arrête de bouger. » Siffla Derek, à bout.

« Arrête d'enfoncer tes griffes dans mon dos. » Répliqua Stiles.

« J'enfoncerais pas mes griffes dans ton dos si tu ne passais pas ton temps à gesticuler et me donner des coups. »

« Pauvre petit louuuup. » Derek imaginait sans difficulté le sourire que devait avoir l'humain. « Tu veux un bisou pour t'en remettre, peut-être ? »

« Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ! » Hurla-t-on depuis la chambre d'à-côté. « Y a pas besoin de parler autant quand on s'envoie en l'air, merde ! »

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du dixième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 11, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** ( _par Darness M_ )

Décidés à dormir, Derek et Stiles avaient fermé les yeux et restaient tranquilles, chacun de leur côté du lit. Oui mais voilà... en essayant de s'endormir, Derek pensa à diverses choses et, peu à peu, ses pensées commencèrent à trouver un filon à exploiter... Si John pensait qu'il était Scott, et qu'il pensait aussi qu'ils étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air... Est-ce que...

« Stiles, tu t'envoies en l'air avec Scott ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais savoir si un loup-garou pouvait être en couple avec un humain ? »

Silence. Gros silence, même. Derek pourrait croire que l'hyperactif dormait, s'il n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine. Rien qu'en écoutant sa respiration, il savait que Stiles ne dormait pas. Maintenant que c'était le loup-garou qui parlait, c'est l'autre qui voulait se taire ?

« Je sais que tu dors pas ! » Stiles souffla et se redressa pour lui jeter un regard froid.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule. » Derek haussa les sourcils, Stiles ne lui avait encore jamais parlé ainsi... Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, en fait. Personne n'osait. Il grogna, mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Je te le répète, ferme-là. Ce que Scott et moi on fait de notre cul, ce qu'on fait ou on ne fait pas dans un lit ne te regarde pas, aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux qu'on t'accorde une once d'attention... si tu crois que tu me fais peur parce que t'es un loup-garou et moi un humain, tu te fourres profondément le doigt dans l'œil, Derek Hale... »

Il avait craché son nom avec tellement de dégoût que le loup-garou avait l'impression de complètement halluciner. Qu'est-ce qui lui valait une haine pareille, soudainement ? Parce qu'il avait demandé s'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Scott ? C'était louche. Mais Derek n'était pas du genre à réfléchir longtemps et une fois la tirade du jeune homme terminée, il attrapa l'humain par la gorge et le plaqua contre le lit avec force, grognant de nouveau.

« Toi... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'un intrus fit irruption dans la chambre sans même prévenir.

« Stiles ! Tu... »

Scott s'arrêta net, en voyant la scène. Il vit rouge. Sans prendre le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur Derek. Il le balança violemment contre le mur, son regard scintillant d'une couleur jaune... et s'il n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait certainement dépecé Derek dans la seconde. Il serra les dents sous la douleur qui l'assaillait.

« Scott ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Calme-toi, ok ? Il s'est rien passé, viens là... » Stiles vint tirer son meilleur ami pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Scott se décida enfin à lâcher Derek du regard pour le poser sur son meilleur ami.

« T'es sûr ? T'as rien ? Pas blessé ? Pas mordu ?

\- Non, j'ai rien... comparé à toi, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Exactement ce qu'on a quand on fait joujou avec les chasseurs... »

Scott fusilla Derek du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait de le tuer, en fait ? Toucher à son meilleur ami... c'était du suicide pur et simple.

« Je peux te montrer ce qu'on a quand on fait joujou avec mon meilleur ami, si tu veux. » Grommela-t-il en réponse.

« Je ne crois pas, parce que tu vas avoir besoin de moi si tu ne veux pas mourir...

\- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ?

\- Je lui ai juste demandé si vous vous envoyiez en l'air, lui et toi.

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut te foutre !

\- Rien, je posais juste la question. Pourquoi John, qui m'appelait Scott tout à l'heure, croit qu'on s'envoie en l'air, sinon ?

\- Parce qu'il a dessaoulé et réalisé que tu n'étais certainement pas moi ? Espèce de crétin-garou... Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour ma blessure ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Bah je me promenais tranquillement dans la forêt, j'essayais de contrôler un peu mieux mes pouvoirs quand une bande de chasseur m'est tombée dessus.

\- C't'étonnant, tiens...

\- La ferme. Bref, je me suis fais tirer dessus et cette fois c'était pas des flèches... je me suis pris une balle et je me suis enfuis. J'ai entendu une conversation entre deux d'entre eux qui disait que c'était une balle spéciale garou et qu'il me restait 24h avant de clamser...

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ha ? Tu ne veux plus que je t'aide à retrouver l'alpha ? »

Derek fixa Scott. Il n'était pas content, ça l'emmerdait de plus en plus de s'occuper de cet abruti... mais il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve celui qui avait osé tuer sa sœur. Il soupira. Il était au pied du mur... Scott, lui, esquissa un petit sourire, il adorait avoir le dernier mot.

« Il faut aller chercher la même sorte de balle, chez les Argent...

\- Argent ? Comme Alli-machin ?

\- Oui, c'est une famille de chasseur... Je ne peux pas y aller, Scott non plus, il ne reste plus que Stiles...

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai pas la moindre envie d'y aller, en plus je l'aime pas cette fille.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Moi, j'en ai une... laisse-moi faire. »

Intervint Scott, avec un nouveau sourire qui ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et prit son portable. Derek put écouter la conversation.

« Allô, c'est moi... Ouais, je sais que je te réveille, et alors ? Écoute-moi bien si tu veux pas finir mort au fond d'un fossé. Demain matin, tu dois aller chez Allison, trouve n'importe quelle raison, je m'en tape, tu dois ramener une balle assez spéciale.. je pense que c'est une certaine Kate qui doit les avoir... Pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis à la fin ! »

Scott raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur et Derek fronça les sourcils. À qui pouvait-il parler ? Ce n'était certainement pas son alpha, et l'énergumène avait l'air d'avoir peu d'amis... Scott revint dans la chambre.

« T'as appelé qui ? » Demanda Stiles, curieux. Scott eut un grand sourire.

« Ma victime préféré. » Le Stilinski le fixa, perplexe, le temps de réfléchir comment cette fameuse victime pouvait se rendre utile.

« Ho. Tu crois qu'il va gérer ?

\- Il a plutôt intérêt. Hale, tu viens avec moi, je préfère te filer la chambre d'invité chez moi plutôt que tu poses encore tes sales pattes sur Stiles. » Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Chez toi ? Ça signifie, chez le shérif ? » Scott haussa les épaules.

« Ouais et alors ? C'est pas comme si t'étais recherché, et mon père est tellement naze que ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. » Surtout qu'il avait besoin d'une diversion pour que ses parents ne remarquent pas qu'il avait une balle dans le bras, mais ça, il ne lui dira pas. Il lui lança les clefs. « C'toi qui conduit, tu serviras au moins à quelque chose. »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de protester que Scott était déjà dehors. Il soupira et grogna avant de le rejoindre. Il n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Il fallait voir le bon coté des choses c'est qu'il n'allait plus devoir partager son lit avec l'énergumène hyperactif. Stiles se rallongea en soupirant, soulagé de ne plus avoir le loup-garou sur le dos, il pourrait enfin dormir. Les deux autres montèrent dans la voiture qu'avait piqué Scott à son père... comme il le faisait souvent. Le McCall se mit coté passager alors que Derek conduisait. Scott posa sa tête contre la vitre en attendant d'être arrivé chez lui. Il avait mal, il souffrait, et faisait son possible pour ne rien montrer.

« Qui as-tu appelé ?

\- Je l'ai dit. » Répondit sèchement le plus jeune qui n'avait pas très envie de parler.

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Cette question fit tourner son regard vers Derek.

« Alors ça... c'est la question la plus con que t'aies posé jusque-là. Est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance ?

\- Non.

\- Voilà, commence par là. Pour ce qui est de ma victime, elle n'a pas le choix. » Derek soupira.

« Je me pose la question depuis notre rencontre mais... est-ce que tu me détestes ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Scott lui lança un regard type « _T'es sérieux là, mec ?_ »

« Ho non... si je te détestais, crois bien que je t'aurais déjà livré aux chasseurs. Le truc, tu vois... j'ai du mal avec les gens qui me donnent des ordres, me menacent, me frappent... et, pire encore, qui touchent à mon meilleur ami. » Il gronda, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

« Ok, donc tu ne me détestes pas mais tu ne m'aimes pas non plus...

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à ton père si on se croise dans la maison ?

\- J'sais pas moi, improvise, tu sais pas faire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Derek de grogner, il sentait que son séjour chez l'adolescent n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ils arrivèrent à la demeure et Scott essaya de faire le moins de bruits possible. Il se fichait que son père soit réveillé mais si c'était sa mère... il n'était pas sûr que ça se passe aussi bien, ils étaient au milieu de la nuit après tout. Il n'avait pas envie que sa relation avec sa mère devienne tendue. Il peinait cependant à avancer et avoir les idées claires, ça lui lançait dans l'épaule, la douleur le faisait chanceler. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte de sa chambre, il dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, tremblant légèrement. Il enfonça ses griffes, essayant pourtant de se contenir, son orgueil ne lui permettait pas de se laisser aller ainsi...

Cependant, Derek s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, absorbant un peu de sa douleur, sous la plus grande surprise de l'autre.

« J'peux faire ça aussi ?

\- Avec de l'entraînement, tu pourras.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? » Derek haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Puis, Scott fixa la main sur son épaule et fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour... t'aider ? » Il ne le savait pas lui-même, il avait agi par instinct, même s'il espérait au fond que ça rende Scott plus... conciliant envers lui. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Peut-être que tu veux que je te remercie en nature ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais savoir si Stiles et moi on s'envoyait en l'air ? Ou si je te détestais ?

\- Tu te trompes ! » Scott vint alors près de son oreille pour murmurer sensuellement.

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de coucher avec toi, au contraire... »

Le jeune commença doucement à tirer sur le jean du loup-garou de naissance qui écarquilla les yeux. S'il s'était attendu à ça... Scott passa lentement son nez dans le cou du Hale... avant de laisser apparaître ses crocs et lui mordre violemment la nuque. L'autre dut contenir un grondement, avec un peu de mal. Reprenant forme humaine, Scott se détacha de lui en le fusillant du regard.

« Recommence un truc comme ça, et je te bute, c'est clair ? »

Sur ces mots, il planta Derek là en entrant enfin dans sa chambre. Le Hale n'en revenait pas. Stiles avait raison, Scott devait avoir les fils qui se touchaient, il ne voyait que ça...

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du onzième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 12, lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** ( _par Skayt_ )

Il était tôt. Ou pas si tôt que ça puisqu'il était déjà neuf heures... mais peu importait, au final. Après avoir attendu une paire d'heures dans sa chambre, les mains croisées sous sa tête, Derek avait décidé d'aller lui-même chercher Scott. Cet idiot voulait jouer au Bel au bois dormant alors qu'il avait une balle dans le bras, il avait vraiment pas tout son kilo. Après être entré à pas de loups dans la chambre de son hôte, Derek prit grand soin à claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se... » Scott sursauta et tomba du lit. Pitoyable.

Le Hale haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête, navré. Le fils du shérif était... il n'avait pas de mot pour dire ce qu'était Scott (à part : abruti, idiot, cinglé, fou... ah bah il en avait quand même pas mal, en fait, mais aucun qui convenait à la présente situation). Le grand méchant McCall, terreur des bacs à sables – et pas que – était nettement moins effrayant une fois qu'il dégringolait de son matelas après avoir pissé le sang toute la nuit.

« Je vais te tuer. » Grinça le plus jeune.

« Ton mec est en train de récupérer la balle pour toi, j'espère. » Grogna Derek.

« Mon mec ? » Répéta Scott, les sourcils froncés. « De quel mec tu p- » Il comprit. « T'es totalement à côté de la plaque, pour changer, tiens. Et ouais, Jackson doit déjà y être. »

« T'en es sûr ? » Insista le loup de naissance.

« Bien sûr. » Le mordu tuait l'intrus du regard. Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser chez Stiles, tiens. Ou de le tuer chez Stiles. Ou de le tuer pendant qu'il dormait. Oh ouais, tiens.. il avait manqué sa chance. Dommage. « Tu veux que j'te l'prouve, peut-être ? »

« Oui. » Se contenta Derek. « J'ai besoin que tu restes en vie pou m'aider à trouver... Eugène. »

Scott riait intérieurement. La situation, malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus pendant la nuit, ce qui n'était qu'un détail – ou pas –, l'amusait au plus haut point. Si seulement Derek savait ! L'alpha, Eugène... il était juste sous son nez et l'imbécile n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ah ça ! Il pouvait chercher longtemps le responsable de la mort de sa sœur s'il avait presque d'office éliminé le coupable.

À tâtons, Scott chercha son portable, posé quelque part sur sa table de chevet. Ou au pied de celle-ci, apparemment.

« Jackson. T'es où là ? » Il préféra zapper les banalités d'usages. Ce n'était pas comme s'il respectait un tant soit peu Jackson, hein.

« Chez moi, pourquoi ? » Marmonna l'autre, la voix encore endormie.

« Tu te paies ma tronche, rassure-moi. » Siffla Scott. « J't'ai demandé quoi, cette nuit ! Me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, nàn ! »

« T'm'as appelé cette nuit ? » Releva Jackson. « C'tait pas un rêve ? »

« Va chez les Argent. Tout de suite. » Ordonna le loup-garou, sans oublier de noter la remarque dans un coin de son cerveau. C'était toujours utile de savoir ça pour plus tard. « T'as deux heures. Si dans deux heures t'es pas là, je te tue. Et c'est pas qu'une façon de parler. »

À deux pas de lui, clairement moqueur, Derek était ravi de ce qu'il entendait, et ce malgré le fait qu'il avait besoin de cet enquiquineur sur pattes vivant. Que ce _peu importait son nom_ ne soit pas déjà chez les Argent était une très grande joie. Scott était un peu trop sûr de lui. Être ramené sur terre ne pourrait pas lui faire de tort. Pas plus que d'apprendre que le monde n'était pas à son service.

« J'dois récupérer une balle, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » S'agaça Scott. « Même toi tu devrais être capable de ça, non ? »

« C'est une balle comment ? Plus tennis ou rugby ? »

Pas besoin d'éclater de rire pour que Scott ait conscience de l'hilarité – intérieure donc – de son hôte.

« Tu as jusque ce midi. » Grinça Scott avant de raccrocher.

o o o

Perplexe, encore allongé sous sa couette, Jackson regarda son portable. Scott avait toujours été du genre bizarre (et encore, c'était l'euphémisme de l'année !) mais là... là c'était une toute autre paire de manches. Bon sang ! Pourquoi lui demandait-on de se rendre chez les Argent dès les premières lueurs du jour, ou les deuxièmes plutôt ? C'était... voulait-il vraiment savoir ?

Conscient de ne pas trop avoir le choix – c'était quelque chose que Scott faisait rarement, voire jamais, laisser le choix aux autres – il se prépara en vitesse. Quand il fut sur le départ, il ressortit son téléphone et chercha une excuse, bidon mais pas trop, qui expliquerait sa visite du jour.

Bon... il allait avoir oublié son livre de chimie dans son casier. Pourvu qu'elle l'ait, elle, son livre de chimie. Il n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai. Si cette raison foirait... il n'aurait plus qu'à arriver la bouche en cœur en mode « ah bah euh... non... je sais pas pourquoi je suis là... je dois être somnambule sans dormir ».

Seize minutes plus tard, il se garait devant chez les Argent. Derrière le volant, Jackson continuait à se demander ce qu'il fichait ici ; pourquoi il laissait Scott l'écraser de la sorte et se servir de lui de cette façon. La réponse était pourtant fort simple : il était Scott, il était Jackson, c'était fait pour être comme ça.

Il sonna.

« Oui. »

« B-bonjour. » Bafouilla-t-il. Pitoyable.

L'autre homme haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air commode, comme bonhomme.

« Euh. Est-ce que... euh... Est-ce que... euh... Allison est là ? »

Jackson n'était pas de nature chanceuse. Cette fois-ci, et de façon on ne peut plus exceptionnelle, il le fut. Pas beaucoup mais il saurait se contenter d'un peu. Allison arriva derrière son père. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et sourit de toutes ses dents à son camarade de classe.

« Papa. Laisse-le entrer au lieu d'essayer de le terrifier. »

« Je n'essaie pas de le terrifier. » Se défendit Chris, du bout des lèvres, la voix lente. « Je le terrifie totalement. »

« Papa... » Insista Allison.

Sans quitter des yeux le gamin de dix-sept ans, le chasseur se décala légèrement sur le côté pour que le gosse puisse passer. Jackson hésita. Qu'est-ce qui était pire : s'attirer le courroux de Scott ou se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Si le McCall était terrifiant, le père Argent était dans une toute autre catégorie.

« C'est ton nouveau petit-ami ? »

« Non. »

« Allison. Ne me ment pas. »

Argent barra la porte une fois Jackson à l'intérieur. Il ne laissa pas la clé dans la serrure, préférant la glisser dans la poche de son jean. Trop facile, sinon. Le fils Whittemore déglutit. Scott s'était-il mis d'accord avec cet homme pour le terrifier ? Parce que... bah clairement il était pas rassuré, là.

« Papa. » Soupira Allison, toute souriante. « Non. Jackson n'est pas mon petit-ami. Et il ne sera jamais le petit-ami d'aucune fille. »

Jackson inspira, se crispa et trouva le sol d'un fol intérêt, tout à coup. Christopher, lui, fronça les sourcils. Il fixait sa fille, l'air suspicieux, et cherchait à déterminer si oui ou non cette dernière lui disait la vérité.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Papa... » Grinça Allison. Elle devait être la seule à aussi ouvertement oser tenir tête à son père, c'était pas possible autrement. N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu censé aurait depuis longtemps rendu les armes. « Jackson est gay. »

« Oui m'sieur. » Souffla finalement Jackson. Peut-être que s'il allait aussi dans le sens d'Allison, ça passerait mieux ? Ou peut-être pas. « D'ailleurs, je... je suis en couple, et... je... c'est... »

« Ah ouais ? » S'étonna son amie – bien qu'il ne soit plus très sûr de la vouloir pour amie. « J'le connais ? »

« Hum. Oui. Je... Scott ? »

Allison ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle cherchait à remettre _qui_ était Scott.

« Celui qui a organisé la fête chez toi ? » Remarqua-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut bien en tête la tête du-dit Scott. « Oh. » Elle sourit. « Oooh. Il t'organisait une fête surprise ! C'est trop mignon. »

Ouais. Il irait peut-être pas jusque là...

o o o

Pendant ce temps, chez les McCall, l'ambiance était loin d'être à la rigolade.

Derek rêvait d'enfoncer ses griffes dans la gorge de Scott pour lui faire payer de l'avoir traîné jusqu'ici. Sauf qu'égorger le fils du shérif, aussi insupportable soit-il, sous le propre toit du shérif n'était pas vraiment ce que Derek qualifierait de « bonne idée ».

Scott, quant à lui, au lieu de profiter de l'agacement de l'autre loup-garou... faisait son possible pour cacher à ses parents qu'il était blessé. C'était bien sa veine de se faire tirer dessus PILE quand sa mère était à la maison, tiens.

« Pourquoi on pouvait pas rester dans ta chambre ? » Grogna Derek. Être dans le canapé du shérif, même pas trois jours après avoir été mis en prison par celui-ci, c'était pas tip-top pour être à l'aise.

« Le but c'est que mes vieux sachent pas ce qui se passe. Si je reste coincé dans ma piaule, autant aller les voir directos et leur dire. » Expliqua Scott, les pieds sur la table basse. « Ma mère se d'mandera pourquoi je profite pas de sa présence... et mon père, aussi crétin soit-il, me connaît quand même un minimum. Au mieux, il penserait que je baise avec quelqu'un... au pire que je fabrique de la méth dans ma chambre. »

« Je te vois mal fabriquer de la méth. » Commenta simplement le loup de naissance. « Stiles à la rigueur mais toi... tu ferais tout exploser en moins de deux. »

Fait étrange : Scott rigola.

« Ouais. Y a des chances. »

La clé dans la serrure, la poignée qui se baisse et la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir firent réagir les deux loups-garous. Derek jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrée pour voir qui arrivait – la mère ou le père ? – quand Scott se contenta de lever une main – celle au bout de son bras en pleine forme – pour saluer l'arrivant.

« D'jà rentré. T'essaies encore d'jouer l'père modèle ? » Constata-t-il. « Tu sais qu'maman y croit plus une seule minute, hein ? »

« Hale. » Fut la seule réponse de Rafael McCall.

Bouche-bée, entre le hall d'entrée et son salon, une main posée sur son arme de service, le shérif McCall analysait la situation. Il essayait de le faire, en tout cas. Là, il était surtout en train de regarder, sidéré, son ancien suspect pour meurtre être assis dans son salon, l'air de rien. Être assis auprès de Scott. Scott qui était précisément celui qui l'avait fait envoyer en prison dans un premier temps.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Éloignez-vous de mon fils, hale. » Siffla l'homme. « Tout de suite. Ne m'obligez pas à tirer. »

Enfoncé dans le canapé, Scott marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe.

« Toujours aussi dramatique, celui-là. » Se désola le plus jeune en se redressant. « C'pas comme ça qu'on accueille le petit-ami de son fils, t'sais. »

Les points communs entre Rafael et Derek devaient pouvoir se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Un, Scott prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner bourrique. Deux, ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce que venait de dire Scott (ils comprenaient les mots séparément mais une fois bout à bout... nope). Trois, il n'y avait pas de trois.

« Ton... » Commença Rafael avant de s'arrêter, les yeux ronds. « Quoi ? »

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du douzième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 13 lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** ( _par Darness M_ )

« Alors comme ça... toi et Scott ? » Demanda la jeune Argent avant de refaire une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

« Heu... Ouais... Mais c'est un secret, faudrait pas que ça s'ébruite, tu vois ? » Jackson n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Déjà qu'il mentait mal... il avait réussi à atteindre la chambre d'Allison et se tortillait sur sa chaise. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire.

« C'est une relation réciproque ? Parce que bon... il a pas l'air d'être du genre à demander l'avis de quelqu'un.

\- Non... Je... enfin... » Il dut reprendre sa respiration, du calme. « Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange... ok, ça l'est carrément, mais j'aime Scott. Voilà, c'est dit, je suis foutu.

\- Dis pas ça, je trouve qu'il te porte beaucoup d'attention..

\- Écoute Allison, je sais que tu crois qu'il avait fait cette fête pour moi, mais tu te trompes, il l'a fait pour m'emmerder, rien de plus...

\- Comment savait-il qu'il n'y aurait pas tes parents ce soir-là ? » Jackson fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Allison lui lança un regard blasé.

« Comment. Savait. Il. Que. Tes. Parents. Ne. Seraient. Pas. Là. » Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. C'est vrai ça, comment il le savait ? Ses parents devaient assister à une soirée pour riches ce soir-là et laisser Jackson seul à la maison. Du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu.

« Je... Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas comment il a su.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, non ? Il fait ça souvent ?

\- Pas toujours des fêtes mais... Ouais, ça lui arrive.

\- Le plus souvent quand tes parents sont absents ? » Jackson fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, il ne pouvait pas tous se les rappeler mais... oui, elle avait raison. « Aaaaaw c'est trognon, il veut pas que son chéri se sente seuuuuul !

\- Non, tu te... enfin, ce n'est pas possible... tu crois ? » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu le connais mieux que moi. » Il se mordillait doucement la lèvre, c'était invraisemblable. Scott ? Penser à lui ? Quand il en avait besoin, sans doute. Tiens, ça lui rappelait que...

« Je peux te faire confiance, Allison ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, on est amis, non ?

\- Hm, en fait... c'est Scott qui m'envoie.

\- Oh, ça sent pas bon ça...

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Il m'a pas trop donné d'informations mais apparemment, il aurait besoin d'une balle spéciale qu'aurait ta tante Kate...

\- Une balle spéciale... ? Ah, il doit sûrement parler de ça. Oui... je vois... » Jackson haussa les sourcils, il ne voyait rien du tout, lui. « D'accord, je vais t'aider ! Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en retour.

\- Oui ?

\- Si Scott te demande encore d'autres trucs bizarres dans le même genre, tu me le dis, d'accord ?

\- Heu... Ouais, d'accord. »

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi retournait tout ça mais du moment qu'il obtenait le balle et qu'il ne se faisait pas tuer par Scott, c'était le principal. Il pourrait réfléchir au reste plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, c'était une autre ambiance dans la maison McCall. Pour cause, Scott s'amusait à faire croire que lui et Derek étaient ensemble. Et croyez bien que pour dire que ça l'amusait... c'est que ça l'amusait vraiment ! Le Shérif était parti dans sa chambre, tout pâlot et sous le choc. Derek aurait bien fait de même, tiens. Mais cette scène fut suivie par l'arrivée de Melissa qui voulut s'entretenir avec son fils et son nouveau petit-ami, pas du tout dérangée de la situation, bien au contraire.

« Je savais que mon fils craquait sur les mecs bien viril mais alors là... chapeau.

\- M'man, comment tu pourrais le savoir alors que moi-même je ne le savais pas ?

\- Parce que je suis ta mère et que je sais tout de toi, voyons !

\- Peut-être pas à ce point-là...

\- Et sinon, lequel de vous deux fait la femme ? » Derek voulait s'enterrer. Loin. Très loin d'ici. Alors que Scott rigolait.

« À ton avis ? Je croyais que tu savais tout de moi ! » Melissa parut réfléchir un petit moment avant de regarder Derek.

« J'espère que mon fils ne te fait pas trop souffrir. » Accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil. C'en était trop pour Derek qui se leva pour fuir cette cuisine maudite.

« Faut que j'aille pisser. »

Ce qui n'était même pas faux, en plus. Il se hâta de partir aux toilettes et fut surpris d'entendre la porte peu après. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Scott entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Il me semblait avoir fermé la porte...

\- Je crois que la première chose que j'ai appris avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est ouvrir les portes fermées... » Sans plus attendre, il la referma pour s'appuyer dessus et glisser lentement à terre dans un petit soupir d'agonie.

« Ça va aller ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais si Jackson arrive à avoir la balle, je devrais survivre... Y a une autre option, sinon ?

\- Te couper le bras ? » Contrairement à ce que pensait Derek, Scott prit l'initiative en considération.

« Appelle Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si on doit en arriver là, il se fera un plaisir de le faire !

\- Et tu comptes faire ça comment, exactement ?

\- J'ai une scie à métaux dans le garage, ça devrait suffire. » Il poussa un petit grognement, la douleur se faisant plus vive apparemment.

« Faut que tu m'expliques, Scott... Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te soulage de ta douleur ?

\- C'est simple. Déjà, je suis quelqu'un de trop fier pour accepter bien gentiment qu'on m'aide, en plus, ça fait pas longtemps que je suis un loup-garou et je me dis que si ça commence comme ça, je risque de souffrir encore plus dans les jours à venir, donc autant m'y habituer maintenant, surtout que tu ne seras pas toujours là.

\- Hmm... En tout cas, c'est sûr que tu t'attireras des ennuis en voulant tuer des gens.

\- Au fait, je pensais à un truc... il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ton oncle pourrait être l'alpha ? » Derek ricana doucement.

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Sache que Peter ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

Elle est bien bonne, en effet, parce que pour quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, Peter avait non seulement tué sa nièce mais il l'avait carrément coupé en deux. Il avait définitivement pété les plombs, ouais. Toujours se méfier des gens trop gentils, ça faisait longtemps qu'il le savait, lui. Pas comme cet idiot de Derek qui ne voyait même pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux tout ça parce qu'il en avait une vision totalement erronée. Parce que, soyons sérieux, Peter était loin de ne pas faire de mal à une mouche et d'autant plus d'être dans le coma. Comment on pouvait être aussi nul ? Et aussi mal connaître les membres de sa propre famille ? Ça le dépassait.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison des Argent, Allison avait récupéré une des balles spéciales pour la donner à Jackson qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'une autre. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de question, ou du moins plus tard, il venait de recevoir un message de Scott demandant à ce qu'il se magne le cul, que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait là de la vie de Scott et non pas la sienne. Alors qu'il gagnait la porte en compagnie d'Allison pour enfin quitter les lieux et le rejoindre, ils se firent arrêter dans leur élan par une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« Attendez ! » Une grande blonde descendit les escaliers et les rejoignit. « Hé bien alors Allison, tu le laisses partir sans même me le présenter ? » Allison roula des yeux.

« Tu perds ton temps, Kate, il est gay. » La Kate ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa déception.

« Ho quel dommage. » Elle pinça la joue de Jackson comme une tata gâteuse. « Pourquoi tous les beaux jeunes hommes sont-ils gays ?

\- Parce qu'ils prennent peur en te voyant. » Répondit simplement le petite brune, ce qui fit rire la blonde qui préférait le prendre à la rigolade de toute évidence.

L'ambiance était différente chez le McCall, alors que Stiles était finalement arrivé et que Scott lui expliquait la deuxième option, tous les trois dans le garage. Scott une scie à métaux dans les mains. Son meilleur ami le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu.. Tu veux que je te coupe le bras ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il va pas repousser tu sais ?! Comment tu vas expliquer ça à tes parents ?

\- J'inventerais un mensonge, t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! On parle pas de se promener en pleine nuit dans une forêt pour chercher un cadavre mais te couper le bras ! Si ta mère apprend que c'est moi qui ait fait ça, elle va me tuer ! » Si Scott n'avait pas eu affreusement mal, il aurait éclaté de rire.

« Donc, en fait, tu as juste peur de ma mère ?

\- Qui n'aurait pas peur de ta mère ? Elle est super flippante quand on touche à son fils adoré. Elle n'aura pas de pitié, même pour l'hyperactif que je suis ! »

Derek ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que donnait maman McCall en colère. Le shérif, les loup-garous, les chasseurs, lui-même... rien de tout ça ne leur faisait peur mais l'idée même de Mélissa en colère avait l'air de les terrifier bien plus que tout cela réuni. Fort heureusement, c'est à ce moment que la voiture de Jackson arriva dans l'allée. Le châtain sortit de la voiture et les regarda perplexe. Il lui semblait avoir croisé Derek à la fête mais il ignorait qui il était.

« Heu... J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Ha bah quand même ! »

Scott posa la scie à métaux avant de venir arracher la balle des mains de Jackson et de retourner dans la maison, suivit de Derek. Stiles, quant à lui, attrapa Jackson par les épaules.

« Toi, tu me suis, comme ça si jamais ce n'est pas la bonne... je t'arrache les oreilles. »

Il aurait bien demandé pourquoi les oreilles mais sentait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de mettre Stiles de travers. Ils allèrent à l'étage et l'hyperactif le planta au beau milieu du couloir.

« Pas bougé, Jackson. »

Avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il le prenait vraiment pour un chien, apparemment. Jackson soupira en s'adossant au mur avant d'entendre un cri de douleur qui le fit sursauter. Ça y est ? Ils faisaient dans la torture, c'est ça ?

Peu de temps après, Derek et Stiles sortirent de là en parlant entre eux, ignorant le châtain qui se trouvait là, et partirent sans lui accorder un regard. Il était perplexe, mais supposait qu'il pouvait y aller lui aussi. C'est ce qu'il allait faire quand il fut attrapé par une main qui le plaqua contre le mur. C'était Scott. Le brun écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Jackson pour un baiser brutal et sauvage, auquel Jackson répondit un peu malgré lui, étouffant un léger gémissement. Puis, le loup-garou le relâcha.

« Pour te remercier. Mais si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, je te bute. »

Et il fut de nouveau laissé en plan, Scott retournant dans sa chambre, Jackson comprenant à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du treizième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 14 lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** ( _par Skayt_ )

Dans le couloir principal du lycée, Allison avançait, sûre d'elle. Tellement sûre d'elle que c'en frôlait le ridicule. Elle mâchouillait son chewing-gum. Encore un. À se demander si elle passait ne serait-ce que dix minutes de son temps sans quelque chose dans la bouche. Son sac de cours en bandoulière sur l'épaule, la nouvelle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Son regard, passablement agacé, passait et repassait sur la masse estudiantine. Elle souffla, ennuyée qu'elle était de ne pas trouver la personne souhaitée.

« Enfin. » Marmonna-t-elle quand son objectif fut finalement accompli.

D'un pas décidé, Allison traversa le reste du couloir. Ses talons cognaient contre le carrelage grisâtre ; sa cheville se croqua une fois et, du mieux qu'elle put, elle continua sa route. La jeune fille ne manqua pas, au passage, de bousculer les deux ou trois abrutis qui avaient osé ricaner face à sa pseudo-chute.

Une fois arrivée à bon port, Allison donna un coup sec dans la porte du casier dont son propriétaire était en train de faire... de faire... de faire Dieu sait quoi, ce n'était pas son problème.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, au juste ? » Cracha Scott, bloquant la porte de son avant-bras et la rouvrant d'un coup sec. « Et dégage. »

« Scott. »

« C'est ça. Maintenant... dégage. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Scott roula des yeux.

« Ai-je utilisé des mots trop compliqués pour toi ? » Soupira-t-il en la tuant du regard. Hey ! C'était quand même la nièce de la tarée qui avait voulu le tuer ET une pseudo-amie de Jackson... il n'allait quand même pas non plus lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Remarque... il aimerait bien voir la tête que ferait Jackson si ça devait arriver. « Dégage, Argent. »

Le loup trouva Allison d'autant plus idiote qu'elle commença à sourire.

« Je suis au courant. » Lui annonça-t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il était à quoi, son chewing-gum, à celle-là ? Elle était pas finie !

« C'est bien. Du vent. »

Non mais c'était quoi, ça, encore ! Depuis quand avait-il besoin de répéter trois fois à quelqu'un de décamper pour que la personne ne décampe pas ? Scott voulait bien se montrer gentil mais sa patience avait des limites. Des limites très limitées. Vraiment. Très. Limitées.

« Je veux dire... je suis au courant. » Insista Allison.

« Et je veux vraiment dire : dégage. » Grinça Scott. Il jeta son sac à ses pieds, attrapa sa camarade et la plaqua contre un casier. « Donc. Tu. Dégages. Presto ! »

« Je suis au courant pour Jackson et toi. » Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Bon sang, qu'il détestait les femelles. Femmes. Filles. Peu importait ce qu'elle était, au juste, il la détestait.

Le jeune loup-garou, pourtant, tiqua. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, le nez retroussé et la bouche déformée en une étrange grimace... il captait pas grand chose. Elle était au courant pour Jackson et lui. Au courant de quoi ? Qu'ils se détestaient ? C'était pas franchement un scoop, ça. Même la grand-mère du coach devait le savoir... et elle est morte.

« Que vous êtes ensembles, tout ça. »

« Qu'on est... t'es totalement conne ou quoi ? »

« Je dirais rien. » Chercha à le rassurer Allison. « T'en fais pas, j'dirais rien. À personne. Promis. »

Le fils McCall fronça les sourcils. Grogna. Ré-analysa les paroles de la nouvelle. Promis mentalement mille et une tortures au premier malheureux qui oserait s'adresser à lui avant qu'il ait pu tuer Jackson. Scott donna un coup dans le casier juste à côté d'Allison (ce qui la fit sursauter, elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle que ça, fallait croire), claqua la porte du sien et planta la fille Argent là, au beau milieu du couloir.

Objectif principal : trouver Jackson.

Ah... tiens... quand on parlait de celui qui allait crever incessamment sous peu... ne voilà pas Jackson mais plutôt ses deux amis, Lydia et Danny. Amis qui, chanceux qu'ils étaient, arrivaient en même temps que Stiles. Non mais quel hasard ! Et, à en juger la bouche grande ouverte de l'hyperactif, celui-ci n'avait pas manqué l'arrivée des tourtereaux.

« Scott. » Commença-t-il d'un ton bien trop calme pour que ça ne soit pas louche. Stiles n'avait jamais un ton calme. Même quand il était calme il n'était pas calme (le talent, qu'il dirait). « Dis-moi que je suis en pleine hallucination. »

« Tu es en pleine hallucination. » Répondit le McCall, blasé. « Et non, je ne le redirais pas en ayant l'air plus convaincant. J'étais au maximum. »

« Lydia. » Stiles secoua la tête. « Et Danny. Lydia et Danny. Lydia avec Danny. Danny. Personne aime Danny. Danny c'est... comment ça a pu arriver ! »

Scott haussa les épaules. Pas la moindre idée.

Lui ? En partie responsable ? Nooon. Et il casserait les genoux de qui dira le contraire.

« DANNY ! » Beugla finalement Stiles.

C'était exactement pour ça que son ton (trop) calme était louche. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Littéralement.

« Mahealatruc... je vais te tuer... » Siffla l'humain. « Te. Tuer. Et c'est pas une façon de parler. Tu es un homme mort, pour moi. Et ça sera bientôt le cas pour tout le monde. » C'était le retour du ton trop calme, constata Scott. La tempête allait vraiment être violente. Coooool ! « Je vais te massacrer. Tu ne ressembleras plus à rien. Même ton chien ne voudra pas te manger. »

D'un seul coup, Scott comprenait mieux pourquoi Stiles aimait bien Ramsay, dans Game of Thrones (lui s'en fichait pas mal, même si Joffrey avait su capter son attention). Le loup-garou sourit. Il adorait son meilleur ami... surtout lorsqu'il menaçait Mahealani, Lahey, Boyd ; quand il s'en prenait à Harris ou coupait la parole au Coach en plein discours d'encouragement lors d'un match. Quand Stiles s'en prenait à n'importe qui, en fait, Scott n'était pas difficile.

Courageux comme pas deux, Danny fourra son sac de cours dans les bras de Lydia, qui le regarda sans mot dire, et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Mourir ? Pas aujourd'hui.

« Dommage. »

« Dommage ? » Grimaça Scott en se tournant d'un bond vers l'hyperactif. « Tu vas pas le poursuivre ? »

« Si. Mais dommage que je sois pas un loup-garou. J'aurais adoré le tuer avec mes super-pouvoirs. » L'humain regarda le loup. « Tu sais toujours pas où campe Eugène ? »

Si. Scott savait où trouver Eugène. Il savait même comme s'appelait réellement Eugène, mais là n'était pas la question.

Et non, Scott ne dirait pas où trouver Eugène. Il ne dirait même pas qu'il sait où trouver Eugène.

« Stiles ? Tu vas où ? »

« Chercher ma batte de base-ball. »

La réponse ne perturba pas Scott davantage que ça. Après avoir, à son tour, envoyé son sac dans les jambes de Lydia, et lui avoir ordonné d'y faire attention, bien sûr, il partit à la suite de son compagnon d'aventures.

Que Stiles parvienne tout de même à acculer Danny dans un coin sombre était un miracle. Petit, le miracle, mais assez miraculeux (logique) pour qui connaissait un peu l'hyperactif et le gardien de but. Les mains dans les poches, sifflotant l'air de rien, Scott s'approcha d'eux. De surprise, il haussa quand même un sourcil lorsqu'il vit la batte de base-ball que son meilleur ami avait en main. Déjà ?

C'était à se demander si Stiles était vraiment sans pouvoir. Peut-être était-il capable d'invoquer une batte (ou autre chose) par sa seule volonté ? Ou de faire revenir sa batte tel Thor avec Mjolnir. Voilà qui serait étonnant... mais pourquoi pas. Un gentil loup-garou qui ne ferait supposément pas de mal à une mouche l'avait mordu alors... ouaip... pourquoi pas.

Qu'il ait obligé le-dit loup-garou à le mordre n'étant, aux yeux de Scott, en aucun cas un problème. Le cingla avait aussi tué sa nièce, hein. Il disait ça...

« McCall ». Appela Danny d'une petite voix pitoyable.

« Ah mais nàn hein. J'suis juste là pour être sûr que tu ne renverses pas la balance et t'en prennes pas à Stiles. »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre seul, Scott. » Grogna le troisième. « Mais c'est sympa. » Il redonna un coup à Danny. « Même si j'ai pas besoin de toi. » Encore un mais plus faible. « Même si, vraiment, c'est sympa, j'insiste là-dessus. »

« Je suis toujours sympa. »

Danny et Stiles se jetèrent vite fait un regard. Mouais. Ils n'étaient pas franchement convaincus.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Danny à terre, se faisant joyeusement _batter_ par Stiles sous les yeux d'un Scott inactif. Tout ne s'arrêta évidemment pas là.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Grogna un voix derrière Scott.

« Est-ce que tu me stalkes ? » Scott ne posait pas la question. Il se fichait de la réponse donc... « T'as vraiment pas de vie. Je te plains, mec, ton existence doit être bien triste. »

« Scott. » Grinça Derek. « Tu comptes vraiment laisser ton gringalet de meilleur ami battre ce type ? »

« Mon gringalet de meilleur ami a l'air de gérer. Je voudrais pas l'interrompre. »

« Donc tu ne comptes pas intervenir. »

« Bien deviné, Sherlock. »

Derek savait qu'il était loin d'être un modèle de droiture. Il avait merdé grave par le passé (et pas qu'une fois), il l'admettait sans problème. Sa mère lui avait reproché de ne pas être capable de se faire discret (non d'avoir agit, attention). Peter avait essayé d'être plus véhément dans ses critiques et sa colère mais Talia l'avait fait taire en moins de deux.

Malgré ça, Derek estimait que, quoi qu'il ait pu faire, les deux ados idiots avaient su faire pire.

« Stiles... » Appela Derek.

« Ta gueule. » Siffla l'humain. « Je suis occupé. »

Derek roula des yeux. Pas qu'il avait attendu autre chose mais il avait secrètement eu un peu d'espoir. Espoirs que Stiles s'était empressé de piétiner sans le moindre état d'âme. Se fichant bien des répercussions que ses actions pouvaient avoir, et elles en auraient vu l'instinct protecteur de Scott vis-à-vis de son compère, Derek mit à mal la distance entre Stiles et lui. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse, nom de dieu !

« Derek ! » Cria Scott. « Ne t'avise même pas de poser une seule de tes sales pattes sur lui ! »

Autant parler à un sourd, il aurait accordé davantage d'attention à l'ordre donné.

Ni une, ni deux... Scott choisit d'agir. Il n'allait pas laisser Derek s'en tirer aussi facilement, cette fois ! Le mordu était fier de s'être entraîné « à miauler » comme disait Stiles. Au moins, cette fois, il ne serait pas aussi ridicule que dans la réserve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trop peu pour que l'arrivée ne paraisse pas prématurée, l'alpha arrivait. Les lèvres de Scott s'étirèrent légèrement vers le haut lorsque la prise que Derek avait sur Stiles se fit plus lâche.

Le bêta ne faisait pas que se rencontrer (enfin) l'alpha et l'autre imbécile. Il n'était pas juste question d'apprendre au-dit imbécile l'identité de celui qui était le meurtrier de sa sœur ; ni de lui permettre de mieux comprendre certaines réflexions et question de Scott... non ! C'était tellement plus que ça ! Tellement plus jouissif.

Derek était face à son oncle catatonique et niais comme un palmier... et il n'était pas prêt à ça.

« Peter... » Chuchota Derek, sidéré.

Stiles, pas comme Scott qui doutait que ce soit le genre de la maison, se serait, pour un peu, attendu à un « Hello cher neveu » qui ne vint jamais.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du quatorzième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 15 lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15** ( _par Darness M_ )

« C'est toi qui a tué Laura ?

\- Écoute, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

\- Réponds ! » Peter déglutit. C'est que son neveu faisait peur mine de rien.

« Oui.

\- J'vais t'tuer. » Grommela l'autre en commençant à lui courir après.

Peter, pas fou, pas suicidaire, prit aussitôt la tangente en espérant sauver sa vie. Impossible de parlementer avec son neveu aussi compréhensif qu'une porte de prison. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Scott suivit les deux Hale.

« Enfin de l'action. »

Si tout ce qui s'était passé jusque-là, ça n'avait pas été de l'action pour lui alors on pouvait parfaitement se demander ce qui pouvait l'être. Et se dire que la réponse devait faire peur, comme souvent avec le McCall, étrangement. Stiles était resté là. Quand il réalisa qu'on l'avait enfin laissé seul, il se tourna vers Danny. Ou plutôt le mur, parce que Danny il n'y avait plus. Celui-ci avait pris la fuite le plus vite possible lorsque Derek avait stoppé l'hyperactif. Le châtain attrapa alors rapidement sa batte de base-ball pour se lancer à la poursuite du plus grand. Il arriva dans les couloirs du lycée, qui devait être un peu le seul endroit où se cacher dans le coin.

« Daaaaannyyyy sort de ta cachette mon petiiiiit... Putain Danny si tu te montres pas maintenant je te jure de défoncer ton petit cul de pucelle ! »

S'il y avait bien une personne moins patiente que Derek, c'était Stiles. Il était vraiment énervé que Lydia ait préféré sortir avec ce merdeux de Danny plutôt qu'avec lui. LUI. Le Stiles Stilinski, l'intelligence à l'état brute ! À l'état très brut. Parce que poursuivre un mec, armé d'une batte de base-ball, dans les couloirs du lycée, c'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait faite. Il commença à ouvrir les casiers un par un.

« J'ai tout mon temps Danny ! Mais pas la patience avec, t'es prévenu ! »

C'est là qu'il entendit un bruit venant d'une salle. Trouvé. Pauvre Danny, on avait presque de la peine d'avance pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, les garous continuaient de crapahuter dans les bois, Peter poursuivit par Derek, lui-même suivit par Scott qui n'allait manquer la suite pour rien au monde. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de balancer son alpha en plus.

Instinctivement, Peter prenait la direction de chez lui, ou plutôt, de la demeure des Hale à présent calcinée. Mauvaise idée. Caché là, se trouvaient Chris et sa sœur. Il attendait depuis un moment que Derek fasse sa réapparition. Quand il avait entendu un hurlement de loup-garou au loin, il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour se dire que c'était ce soir. Kate avait insisté pour l'accompagner mais c'était loin de lui faire plaisir. Les Hale étaient à lui, à lui tout seul. Il était encore obligé de se traîner ce boulet, tout ça parce qu'elle était la préférée de papa. Celui-là aussi n'était qu'un faible...

Quand les loups arrivèrent devant la maison, Chris était déjà posté là, prêt à tirer. En voyant Peter auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas, il dévia légèrement son tir et faillit toucher Derek.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Peter. Peter Hale était devant ses yeux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mort mais loin de penser qu'il était sorti du coma. C'était lui l'alpha ? C'est pour ça que Derek le poursuivait ? Non... Pas son Peter... Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à sa propre famille...

Au même moment, alors que Stiles avait sorti Danny de sa cachette et le maltraitait à nouveau, une fille arriva dans le couloir et une flèche vint frôler l'hyperactif qui s'arrêta net. Il se tourna vers Allison qui venait d'arriver.

« Mais t'es tarée ?!

\- Moins que toi. » Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils en voyant Jackson arriver à ses côtés.

« Enfoiré, c'est toi qui a été la chercher ! Quand Scott va savoir ça, il va te faire la peau !

\- En parlant de Scott, où est-il ?

\- Je dirais rien.

\- Tu devrais parce que si on se dépêche pas ton pote risque de mourir.

\- C'est un loup-garou !

\- Ouais, je sais, et mon père est chasseur, tu crois pas qu'il sait tuer un loup-garou ?

\- Scott est super fort, il se laissera pas tuer aussi facilement !

\- Bon, ok, fais comme tu veux. J'irais le sauver seule alors. Toi, ramasse ton ami et conduis-le à l'hôpital. »

Jackson vint attraper Danny mal en point pour le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture. Stiles ne bougea pas, du moins, au début. Pourquoi devrait-il laisser Allison y aller toute seule et sauver SON pote ? Pas qu'il pense que Scott soit en danger, loin de là, mais dans le doute... Alors quand elle commença à partir, celui-ci lui courut après.

« Hé mais attends-moi ! Tu sais pas où ils sont partis ! »

Du côté de Peter, ce n'était vraiment pas la joie. Il se retrouvait entre Chris et Derek. De toute manière c'était toujours comme ça. Il était pris entre l'Argent et sa famille.

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, que sa famille se retrouve mêlée à sa relation avec Chris. Le problème était que Chris préparait son coup depuis des années. Il avait approché Peter au départ simplement pour qu'ils soient « amis », tout en sachant que Peter était un loup-garou. Il ignorait que Chris était un chasseur. Qu'il le manipulait.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu du coté du chasseur, c'était de tomber amoureux du Hale. Ce n'était pas dans le plan. Alors il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens possible et, au final, il avait tué tout le reste de la famille en s'assurant que Peter reste en vie. Il avait quand même était dans le coma pendant 6 ans. 6 ans ! Et il était à nouveau devant lui, bien vivant, en chair et en os... c'était presque un miracle.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer Derek et il serait enfin tout à lui. Entièrement.

« Arrête Chris ! Tu n'en as pas marre d'éliminer toute ma famille ?! » Peter se plaça entre le chasseur et son abruti de neveu. Christopher soupira en baissant son arme.

« Et ta nièce alors ? C'est toi qui l'a tué ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Quand je suis sorti du coma, je suis allé la voir vu que c'était la nouvelle alpha, et quand je lui ai dit de filer d'ici parce que c'était toi qui avait mis le feu chez nous, elle a pété les plombs ! Je lui ai dit de se calmer, que j'allais m'en charger, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir ! Elle voulait te tuer ! Et moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. La conversation s'est envenimée et on en est arrivé là... » Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Chris.

« T'es en train de me dire que t'as buté ta nièce pour moi ? J'crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Attend, t'as tué Laura pour sauver la peau de ce connard ?! » S'exclama Derek qui avait tout de même suivi la discussion. Peter leva un regard penaud vers lui.

« Je suis désolé... C'est peut-être un connard mais je l'aime...

\- Ho si c'est pas beau ça... Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Peter. Quant à toi, Derek, désolé mais pour que Peter ne voit plus que moi, tu vas devoir disparaître. »

Chris repointait déjà son arme sur le Hale quand Kate décida enfin d'intervenir. On l'avait presque oublié celle-là.

« Arrête Chris ! Ça suffit ! C'est toi qui a foutu le feu chez les Hale ? Mais t'es malade, y avait des innocents là-dedans ! On a un code à respecter, Chris. On chasse ceux qui nous chasse et là, ce n'était pas le cas. »

PAN.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Chris tire sur sa propre sœur, l'abattant d'une seule balle. Le souffle coupé, elle s'étala lentement sur le col, sous le regard satisfait du grand-frère.

« Voilà. Une chieuse de moins. » Peter ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu... Tu viens de tuer ta propre sœur ?! Mais ça s'arrange vraiment pas, toi !

\- Ouais, et le prochain sur la liste, c'est ton neveu.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

\- Ben, j'aurais pas besoin d'en passer par là si tu ne préférais pas ta famille à moi.

\- Je viens de te prouver que ce n'est pas le cas ! Laisse-le tranquille, je t'en supplie !

\- Oh arrête, tu vas me briser le cœur... si je le laisse en vie, tu finiras par retourner vers lui alors que tu m'appartiens... »

Voyant comment les choses tournaient, Derek n'avait pas le choix. De toute manière, sa décision était prise depuis un bout de temps. Même s'il s'agissait de son oncle, tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas tomber amoureux d'un chasseur. Un Argent en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était pathétique.

C'est ainsi qu'avant que les autres puissent réagir, il avait planté ses griffes puissantes dans le dos de Peter. Il affirma sa prise, si bien qu'il sut retirer le cœur de Peter qu'il tenait à présent entre ses doigts, encore chaud.

Chris avait un peu de mal d'encaisser ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Il avait eu à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec le Hale. Même pas assez pour ressentir à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres.

« Puisque tu tiens tant à avoir Peter, il est maintenant tout à toi... mais vous ne serez réunis qu'une fois en enfer. »

Le corps inerte de l'oncle tomba au sol lui aussi. Ça faisait deux morts en quelques minutes. Sans parler du fait que, pour le moment, les familles s'entre-tuaient, mine de rien.

« Enfoiré... Comment as-tu osé. Je ne vais pas seulement te tuer, je vais te faire souffrir, je vais te torturer et tuer devant tes yeux tous les gens que tu peux aimer...

\- Tu les as déjà tué, figure-toi. Et puis, si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe. Maintenant c'est moi l'alpha. » Il fit reluire ses yeux rouges pour appuyer ses propos. « Et il me semble que tu as une fille, non ?

\- Tu voudrais me menacer, en plus ?! »

C'est là qu'arriva Allison, sur les chapeaux de roues, accompagnée évidemment de Stiles qui était finalement venu avec, inquiet pour son ami même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. La brune sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers son père.

« Papa ! Calme-toi et baisse ton arme !

\- Allison ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je sais pour les loup-garous.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il se passait des choses étranges, et je suis pas conne merci pour moi, donc j'ai fais mes propres recherches ! Je sais tout !

\- Haa... C'est bien ma fille... » Fit fièrement Chris, un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de le perdre pour braquer à nouveau son arme sur le Hale. « Dans ce cas tu comprendras qu'il faut que je le tue !

\- Non ! Arrête ça ! Papa ! » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chris avait le doigt sur la détente et hésitait. À cause de sa fille. La seule famille qui lui restait. Il finit par la baisser en pestant. « Ok, je le tuerais pas ce soir. Mais on se retrouvera Hale ! Je te ferai la peau et je l'accrocherai dans mon garage en souvenir ! »

Derek se contenta de rouler des yeux. C'est étrange qu'un tel papa poule puisse avoir des idées aussi morbide. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur Stiles qui s'approchait de lui.

« Bah... et Scott ?

\- Quoi Scott ?

\- Il était pas avec vous ?

\- Ha, j'crois que si. Mais il a dû partir en voyant que j'avais récupéré les pouvoirs d'alpha et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir. » Stiles ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« Quel enfoiré ! » Dit-il sur un ton joyeux. Il fallait dire que c'était son meilleur ami dans toute sa splendeur, il avait eu tort de s'en faire pour lui. « Donc maintenant, tu peux faire de moi un garou ? »

Derek le fixa, fronça les sourcils, réfléchit à la question, pesa le pour et le contre. Le contre l'emportait indubitablement.

« Non. »

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du quinzième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 16 lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** ( _par Skayt_ )

Peter leva le nez de son carnet pour voir qui s'approchait de lui. S'il se tenait à l'écart du reste de la meute estudiantine, ce n'était pas pour rien mais bien pour les tenir à l'écart, ce qui était plutôt logique au final. Il n'était pas comme ses nièces ou son neveu, ni comme sa sœur dans une moindre mesure. Attirer l'attention des humains ? Très peu pour lui, merci. Trop de risques. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Il n'y avait, en tout cas, pas de doutes à avoir : c'était bien de Peter qu'on s'approchait et non de l'une des nombreuses tables restées libres alentours. Le pas assuré, triomphal presque (ou pas presque), on s'arrêta en face du loup. Sans mot dire, le nouvel arrivé tira la chaise qui faisait face au loup et s'y installa, après avoir lourdement fait tomber son sac de cours devant lui.

« Salut. Désolé du retard. »

« On se connaît ? » Demanda d'emblée Peter.

« Non. » Sourit le premier. « Maintenant oui. »

Les doigts du Hale se crispèrent autour de son crayon de bois. Nerveux, il commença à jouer avec, à le faire tourner entre ses mains voire à tapoter en rythme sur le papier qui lui faisait face. Les lèvres de l'autre, de l'humain donc, s'étirèrent vers le haut.

« Christopher. » Se présenta-t-il. « Mais Chris c'est mieux. »

« Peter. » Se contenta l'autre.

Il n'était pas loquace, ce loup-garou là, remarqua Chris. Il avait opté pour Peter en parti car ce Hale-ci serait le plus facile à se mettre dans la poche et à manipuler... sauf que si l'autre freinait, voire refusait, le dialogue, bah c'était pas gagné. Même pour lui. Aussi bon chasseur soit-il. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Chris n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement et aussi vite la partie. Ça ne faisait que cinq minutes, après tout.

Et il n'était pas contre un peu de challenge, pour une fois.

« Excuse mais j'ai... pas le temps. » Souffla du bout des lèvres Peter, quelques minutes plus tard. Même sans entendre les battements de son cœur, Chris aurait pu dire que le lycan lui mentait éhontément. « Je... dois y aller. »

En vitesse, Peter fourra son matériel dans son sac et fila de la bibliothèque sans demander son reste. Chris souriait, tout en le suivant des yeux, amusé. On aurait dit un animal apeuré et terrifié. Mieux ! Le petit chaperon rouge au moment où elle comprend qu'elle est face au grand méchant loup.

Avec une nouvelle répartition des rôles, bien sûr.

o o o

« Bonjour Peter. »

La situation n'était pas bien différente de celle qui les avait fait se rencontrer la première fois. Peter était installé dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, au milieu des dictionnaires et des encyclopédies que personne ne consultait jamais, et Chris était venu le déranger pour agir comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés au stade de simples connaissances, bon sang de bois !

« Tu vas encore me faire faux-bond en prétextant ne pas avoir le temps ? » S'amusa l'humain en voyant son vis-à-vis ranger ses stylos. « Je vais me vexer si tu continues. »

« On se connaît même pas. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »

« Avant de se connaître on se connaît pas. Et si tu pars chaque fois avant qu'on apprenne à se connaître, on ne se connaîtra jamais. Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? De la logique. »

« Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de te connaître, Christopher. »

« Tu connais mon prénom. Tu vois qu'on se connaît quand même un peu. »

Après le petit chaperon rouge, Chris trouvait une certaine ressemblance entre Peter et une biche apeurée prise dans les feux de position d'une voiture, en pleine nuit. C'était drôle de voir à quel point le loup agissait davantage comme une proie que comme le prédateur qu'il était.

o o o

« J'aurais dû m'en douter... » Grommela Peter au moment où il remarqua que sa table habituelle était occupée par un crétin au sourire parfait. Et ravageur. Et satisfait. Surtout satisfait. La partie ravageuse du sourire resterait à jamais cloîtrée dans le subconscient du lycan. « Tu peux pas me fiche la paix ? »

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait. » S'offusqua faussement Chris. Aurait-il gardé le silence qu'il aurait paru plus innocent.

Bien qu'il ait eu un feutre fin noir dans les mains, il n'y avait pas la moindre feuille ou carnet devant lui. L'humain préférait gribouiller quelques caricatures directement sur la table afin d'en faire profiter le plus grand nombre. Ou juste pour le plaisir d'embêter la population. Un peu des deux ? Curieux, Peter s'approcha et chercha à voir par-dessus son épaule.

« Hun hun. » Refusa pourtant Chris, posant immédiatement son bras au-dessus de son œuvre. « Je crains ne pas pouvoir laisser un parfait inconnu admirer mon art. »

« Bouge. » Marmonna le loup en tirant l'humain en arrière. Pour la première fois, l'aîné Argent vit sa cible utiliser ses capacités surnaturelles. « Et on se connaît. »

« Ah ouais ? Depuis quand ? »

« On connaît mutuellement le prénom de l'autre. Donc on se connaît au moins un peu. »

« Tu m'écoutais vraiment, la dernière fois, en fait. » S'amusa l'autre. « J'aurais vraiment pas cru. Tu m'as écouté combien de temps, à peu près ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis : beaucoup trop longtemps. »

o o o

Christopher avait pensé que ce serait un jeu d'enfant que d'avoir Peter sous sa coupe et pouvoir approcher les Hale. Il avait vite déchanté. Peter n'était pas la pauvre petite cible naïve et innocente qu'il l'avait soupçonné être dans un premier temps. Plus gentil que les autres tarés de sa famille, ça ouais, clairement, y avait pas à dire... il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup de mérite à tirer de tout ça (il était de notoriété publique que les Hale en tenaient une sacrée couche).

Puis surprise, PAF, BOUM, au lieu de continuer à déguerpir sitôt Chris arrivait-il... Peter était venu à sa rencontre, avait entamé la discussion et avait même osé utiliser certains arguments du chasseur contre le chasseur en question. Bah voyons ! C'était la fête du slip ou quoi ? Ça ne dérangeait pourtant pas autant Chris qu'il l'aurait cru. Il trouvait ça amusant, surprenant. Et il aimait être surpris lors de ses chasses (enfin il y avait surpris et surpris, après, hein, attention). Si tout se déroulait toujours selon ses plans, quel intérêt ?

« Je sais pas qui est le pire entre mon père et ma sœur. » Grogna Chris en lâchant son sac sur la table où était installé Peter. « Ce sont deux trous du culs pleins de bons sentiments... c'est à te donner envie de les tuer. »

Les yeux rivés sur un livre de cours, le loup-garou leva à peine la tête.

« Je suis un trou du cul plein de bons sentiments. » Rappela-t-il tout de même. « Ça te donne envie de me tuer ? »

Le Argent ne répondit pas. Bien enfoncé dans sa chaise, le dos bien droit, il regardait son camarade. La question qu'on venait de lui poser aurait pu l'amuser. Elle aurait dû l'amuser. Bon sang ! Il devrait être en train de se tordre de rire par terre, à l'heure actuelle. Bien sûr... BIEN SÛR qu'il avait envie de tuer Peter ! C'était parce qu'il avait envie de le tuer que Chris l'avait approché dans un premier temps. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire. Ça le ferait moyen.

« Non. »

« Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu plus convaincant en disant ça. »

« Peter ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tais-toi et bosse. »

o o o

Il se détestait. Il se détestait. Il le détestait. Ouais, il le détestait. Il le détestait plus encore qu'il se détestait. Beaucoup plus ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu perdre tout le contrôle qu'il avait de la situation ?

Depuis combien d'années préparait-il minutieusement son plan ? Combien de temps était-il resté auprès de Peter, attendant le meilleur moment pour agir ? Beaucoup. _Trop_ à son humble avis. Malgré tout, il avait attendu. La patience ? Chris connaissait, après tout. C'était son boulot de savoir ronger son frein.

Sou boulot était exigeant. Son mode de vie était exigeant. Chris devait être capable de beaucoup de choses. Le maniement des armes, reconnaître des loups-garous, manipuler l'aconit et le sorbier, se camoufler... à l'occasion, il lui fallait aussi être en mesure d'approcher l'élément le plus faible de la meute afin de frapper un grand coup, au cœur même de la famille.

Le sacrifice. Il fallait aussi être capable de sacrifier. Sacrifier un équipier pour la survie du plus grand nombre, la survie du groupe. Sacrifier un être cher, mordu par un de ces monstres.

Chris, pourtant, ne savait pas quoi faire lorsque l'être cher était un de ces monstres, justement.

« Peter ? »

« Pas maintenant. » Claqua le lycan. « Tu parleras quand ce sera ton tour. »

« Je. »

« J'ai dit pas maintenant. » Répéta l'autre entre ses dents. Les mains jointes sous son menton, il regardait minutieusement le plateau d'échec qui les séparait, Chris et lui. « Mon tour, moi qui parle. »

« Tu parles... » Ronchonna le chasseur. « Tu parles pas. »

« Alors ne parle pas non plus. »

Le problème avec le fait de ne pas parler (et que Peter ne parle pas davantage) c'était que ça laisser tout le temps (donc trop de temps) à Chris de penser. Penser à la manière dont il allait mettre le feu chez les Hale. À la manière dont il allait bousiller la vie tranquille de Peter. Mais aussi à comment il devait, impérativement, réussir à convaincre le loup de ne pas être chez lui ce soir-là... et ce sans paraître trop pressant afin de ne pas l'alerter.

Ouais. Quand ni Peter, ni lui ne parlaient... Chris se retrouvait coincé avec lui-même.

« Peter ? »

« Mon. Tour. »

« On peut pas arrêter les échecs, un peu ? »

« On vient de commencer. »

« Tu sais combien de temps, dans ma vie, j'ai passé à jouer aux échecs ? Beaucoup trop vu mon âge. »

« On finit cette partie et après on fait ce que tu veux. »

« Mais... »

« Pour moi. »

L'humain soupira. Il était fichu. Irrémédiablement foutu.

Impossible de dire non quand Peter utilisait cet argument (qui n'avait d'argument pas même le nom). Il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait, l'enfoiré !

« OK. Juste cette partie et après on arrête. »

« Merci. » Sourit le loup.

« C'est ça ouais... »

Une minute. Le silence dura une minute. Minute au-cours de laquelle Peter trouva enfin quelle pièce faire avancer sur le plateau – son cavalier venait de prendre une tour adverse. Tout ça pour ça...

« Chris ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Y a un problème ? Tu sembles... contrarié. »

« Non. »

« Si. Tu sembles contrarié. » Insista le loup. « Et ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il-te-plaît. Y en a déjà bien assez chez moi qui me considère comme tel. »

« Ce sont des idiots. » Grinça-t-il. « Tu serais mieux sans eux. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Son corps se tendit. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

« Ils restent ma famille. »

« Ça devrait être moi ta famille. »

« _Tu_ devrais être ma famille ? » Répéta le loup, du bout des lèvres, pas certain d'avoir tout compris. « Et ta famille, elle serait d'accord ? Ta femme, ta fille ? Elles seraient d'accords ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas... » Le chasseur perdait sa superbe à vitesse grand V.

« Tu comptes me faire toutes les répliques à deux balles des comédies romantiques ? Dis-le tout de suite, que je me casse. »

Pas de réponse. Que pouvait-il bien dire à son vis-à-vis, après tout ? Rien. Rien du tout. C'était en apparence si facile de ne rien dire du tout, de se contenter de se taire... dans les faits : ça l'était nettement moins.

« Reste. »

« Non. » Le regard rivé dans celui de Chris, Peter attrapa son roi et le coucha sur le plateau. « Je rentre chez moi. Avec _ma_ famille. Dont tu ne fais pas parti. »

o o o

Un peu inquiète, Allison regardait son père. Malgré la croyance populaire, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que son géniteur terrorisait la plupart des gens. Son air toujours froid au possible n'aidait pas son cas ; pas plus que sa mauvaise habitude de menacer tout le monde de son arme à feu (ses armes, si seulement il n'en avait eu qu'une); Elle savait que son père était capable de se maîtriser en toutes circonstances... sans ça, l'adolescente doutait que l'autre puisse être bon dans son boulot;

Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle avait eu tort. Non, Christopher Argent n'était pas capable de se contrôler en toutes circonstances. Allison doutait fortement que la réaction qu'il avait présentement était la réaction d'un tel homme.

Il cognait, cognait, cognait contre le volant. On eut dit un gamin qui faisait un caprice dans un magasin pour avoir le dernier jouet The Avengers; Il n'était pas un gamin qui faisait un caprice, merci pour lui. Debout près du SUV de son père, Allison le regardait et n'osait plus se manifester. Hey ! Pas folle la guêpe.

« Papa ? » Murmura-t-elle cinq minutes plus tard, cognant timidement contre sa vitre. « Tout va b- »

« Il l'a tué. »

« Kate ? » Chuchota l'adolescente.

Le commun des mortels était familier des regards assassins de Chris Argent. Allison n'était pas le commun des mortels. Les fois où elle avait eu droit à pareil regard devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main (et même pas une à cinq doigts !).

« Kate était une idiote. Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour m'accompagner, elle serait encore en vie. »

« Tu t'en veux ? »

« De l'avoir tué ? Non. »

Allison glapit. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique (ouais, désolé, mais la mort de sa tante préférée méritait de se classer en tant que situation dramatique), elle aurait lâché un magnifique "whaaaaaat" à faire pâlir de jalousie une sit-com lambda.

« Tu... »

« Il s'en tirera pas comme ça. » Promis Chris entre ses dents, les doigts crispés autour de son volant. Il l'a tué et. »

« Qui a tué qui ? »

Nope. Allison captait plus rien.

« Derek. Peter. » Grinça-t-il juste. « Idiote. »

OK. C'était gratuit. C'était sa fille, il avait le droit (ou pas mais tant pis, il avait le droit quand même).

« Mais c'est... hein ? »

« Je t'assure que quand il sera revenu à la vie... je laisserai plus rien lui arriver. »

Allison avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle comprenait plus rien ? Oui ? Vraiment ? Bah c'était toujours le cas...

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du seizième chapitre !_

 _En attendant le chapitre 17 lundi prochain... filez lire les fics de Darnesssssssssssss (oui, c'est encore un ordre, héhé) y a toujours de nouvelles choses à lire en plus_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Salut les moldus !_

 _Teen Wolf Reverse est une fic qu'on écrit, Darness M et moi-même (ouais, la rime c'est cadeau)._

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à nous. L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon elle aurait Scott et je prendrais des cours de guitare avec Peter - ou pas de guitare)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** ( _par Darness M_ )

Lorsque Jackson rentra chez lui, après avoir déposé Danny à l'hôpital sans donner de précision sur ce qui lui était arrivé, il sursauta quand il entra dans sa chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Scott tranquillement installé dans son lit.

« Scott... Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ici ?

\- Hé bien, tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Allison croit qu'on sort ensemble. »

Jackson déglutit et fit un pas en arrière. Non seulement parce que Scott semblait calme, étrangement calme, même en lui posant cette question, mais aussi parce qu'il se souvenait des mots du McCall, la veille. Il n'allait pas tarder à aller rejoindre Danny.

« Écoute, heu.. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, que tu ne vas sans doute même pas écouter mon explication, mais déjà ça s'est produit avant... avant ce qui s'est passé hier. Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir ! Son père pensait que je sortais avec elle, je sais pas si tu connais le bonhomme mais il faisait sérieusement flipper. Allison lui a dit que j'étais gay mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire alors, pour appuyer le propos, je lui ai dit que je sortais avec un mec. Quand Allison a demandé qui, ton nom est sorti...

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui ! Je te jure, c'était sur le coup de l'improvisation... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Avec un sourire en coin, Scott s'était levé pour rejoindre la fenêtre, comptant apparemment déserter les lieux sans un mot comme il sait si bien le faire.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais... tu ne vas pas me punir, alors ?

\- Tu n'as rien dit à propos du baiser ?

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire alors. »

Jackson en tombait des nues. Habituellement, Scott n'avait même pas besoin de raisons pour le frapper ou lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et là, il lui servait une raison sur un plateau d'argent et rien ? Même en ayant eu une journée particulièrement bonne, c'était impensable. Non. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans cette histoire. La seule raison qui lui traversait l'esprit c'est que ça convenait au McCall que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Que Allison pense qu'il sortait avec lui. Que le premier nom qui sorte de sa bouche à ce moment précis, ce soit le sien. Ça pourrait peut-être même carrément lui faire plaisir, qui sait ?

« Attends ! » Alors qu'il enjambait la fenêtre, Scott posa un regard interrogateur sur le châtain. « Les fêtes surprises, les cinémas à la dernière minute, les kidnappings à l'improviste pour faire du bowling... c'est un hasard si c'est toujours quand mes parents sont absents ? » Le brun pinça les lèvres alors qu'elles s'étiraient dans un grand sourire. Il remit les deux pieds dans la chambre et ferma la fenêtre.

« Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tout seul alors... qui ?

\- Allison.

\- Personne intelligente, je l'avais sous-estimée.

\- Tu... Alors tu veux dire que c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? » Scott haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es gentil avec tout le monde ?

\- Parce que c'est normal ! C'est pas être gentil, c'est juste agir comme tout humain le ferait à ma place !

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Tout être humain à ta place se serait énervé, imposé, toi tu n'as même pas bronché... Tu te souviens de l'époque où nous étions amis ?

\- Ouais... et puis un jour, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu as mis un terme à notre amitié et tu as commencé à déverser ta haine sur moi aussi.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ?

\- Non, franchement, j'ai eu beau y réfléchir, je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu te mettre de travers... »

Scott soupira. Il avait vraiment un abruti en face de lui. Le genre d'abruti qui se croit seul et mal-aimé alors qu'en fait il ne se rend même pas compte quand quelqu'un l'aime.

« Dis-moi, Jackson. Tu es gay, pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un mec.

\- Bah.. heu... non, c'est vrai, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne. Disons qu'avec toi qui me pourris la vie, j'aurais du mal.

\- Comment tu sais que tu es gay, alors ?

\- Hé ben.. Hm... tu vois...

\- Non, je vois pas justement. Ne me sers pas le couplet sur « mon regard a commencé à se balader plus sur le corps des mecs que celui des filles », je te croirais pas. » Jackson se massa la nuque, franchement mal à l'aise.

« C'est parce que je suis amoureux d'un mec.

\- Qui ? » Scott planta intensément son regard dans celui de Jackson qui semblait pris de cours. « Dis-moi de qui tu es amoureux. »

Même s'il s'agissait d'un ordre donné par le TOUT PUISSANT MCCALL, il n'empêche que Jackson n'était pas super chaud pour tout lui dire. Déjà qu'il s'en prenait tout le temps à lui, alors il n'avait jamais osé imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait s'il savait. Mais il ne lui avait toujours pas dist pourquoi il l'occupait lorsque ses parents étaient absents. Et, plus que tout, il avait déjà l'air de savoir la réponse.

« Me force pas à le dire... » Supplia le châtain. Alors le brun décida de continuer avec autre chose.

« Le baiser d'hier, c'était bien ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Hier, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai embrassé. T'as aimé ?

\- Heu... Ouais ?

\- Tu voudrais recommencer ? »

Jackson cligna des yeux, pas sûr de comprendre. Non, définitivement il ne comprenait pas et n'avait jamais compris la personne en face de lui. C'était un piège ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Pourtant, il s'y risqua.

« Oui.

\- Alors dis-moi qui tu aimes. »

Le châtain déglutit, regarda ses pieds, fort intéressant subitement, et essaya d'envisager ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent. La réponse était claire, rien d'autre que tout avouer. Scott le mettait clairement au pied du mur. C'est ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Toi. » Il reprit une inspiration. « Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Jackson s'attendait à un petit rire mesquin, à une méchante réflexion, à tout ce qui aurait pu le faire souffrir ou l'anéantir... mais rien ne vint. Il leva alors lentement son regard sur le brun qui affichait un sourire. Le genre de sourire victorieux, satisfait, qu'avait au final assez souvent Scott quand une de ses magouilles se déroulait excessivement bien.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile... maintenant si tu faisais le premier pas ? »

En vérité, le premier pas, c'est Scott qui l'avait fait la veille. C'était au tour de Jackson, ni plus ni moins. Celui-ci s'approcha assez timidement, réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Il avait peine à croire qu'il devait prendre les devants avec Scott. Comment dire ? Même en l'imaginant, Scott l'aurait attrapé, attaché au lit, violé puis serait partis sans un mot. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait. C'est même comme ça que Scott voulait qu'on le voit, et pourtant, là, il laissait le châtain venir à lui et s'amusait clairement en le voyant faire.

Le Whittemore s'approcha et se pencha vers le brun, timidement, un peu méfiant, s'attendant à un retournement de situation d'un moment à l'autre. Il posa très lentement et précautionneusement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre qui ne put retenir un grand sourire et un léger rire en le voyant agir ainsi. Il l'attrapa alors pour l'empêcher de fuir et approfondit le baiser. Jackson étouffa un faible gémissement alors qu'il se laissait aller et répondait amoureusement à l'échange. Jusqu'à ce que Scott y mette un terme et fixe son regard dans le sien, son visage entre ses mains.

« Écoute-moi bien, Jackson, je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. Tu es à moi et à moi seul. Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de t'aimer et tu n'as pas à être gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Jackson cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois, le temps d'encaisser ce que l'autre venait de lui dire. Il l'aimait ? Scott l'aimait ? Il était à des kilomètres de s'en douter. Attendez. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Minute...

« Ne me dis pas que si tu as changé de comportement c'est parce que j'étais gentil avec les autres ?!

\- Bingo !

\- Tu étais jaloux ?

\- J'aurais plutôt dit possessif, mais jaloux ça marche aussi. »

Jackson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Scott se fichait de lui, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Il voulait le démolir une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'en remettre. Pourtant, appelez ça une hallucination, il voyait de la sincérité dans le regard de Scott.

« Puisque tu as l'air de si bien assumer tes sentiments... pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que je voulais être sûr que tu sois totalement accro avant. Tu crois que je suis le genre de personne qui peut se permettre de prendre un râteau ?

\- Heu... non, je te vois plutôt comme le genre de personne qui prend sans rien demander.

\- Je suis peut-être le pire des connards, Jackson, mais pas un violeur. »

À peine ces mots prononcés, il attrapa Jackson, le porta comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de patates et le laissa tomber dans le lit avant de s'installer sur lui avec un sourire qui ne lui indiquait rien de bon. Surtout quand le brun enleva son haut, laissant apparaître ses fins abdos.

« Il me faut t'avouer quelque chose, Jackson. » Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, se demandant qu'est-ce que l'autre pouvait bien encore lui réserver. « Je suis un loup-garou. » Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il fit luire ses yeux d'une couleur jaune, faisant frémir l'humain.

« Oui, ça je sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Stiles l'a dit devant moi, heureusement Danny était dans les vapes... » Scott soupira, évidemment Stiles... il avait bien fait de ne pas lui dire qui était l'alpha, vraiment. Il n'y aurait plus eu d'effet de surprise.

« Bien, au moins tu comprendras que c'est toi qui va me prendre. » Annonça-t-il sans sourciller tout en ouvrant sa chemise d'un coup sec. Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu... Je... Quoi ?! » Scott sourit en coin et vint cueillir ses lèvres, les mordillant peut-être un peu fort.

« Ne te méprends pas, j'adorerais écouter tes cris de chaton égorgés mais je ne me contrôle pas bien et je m'en voudrais de te casser.

\- Que... Vraiment ? Tu- » Il ne put continuer, ses lèvres à nouveau scellées par un baiser.

« Cesse de poser des questions, je pourrais changer d'avis. »

Les mains du châtain commencèrent à s'égarer sur la peau du brun qu'il n'osait habituellement pas toucher, même en rêve. Pourtant, il l'autorisait. Il continua son exploration, venant attraper ses fesses alors que Scott s'amusait avec sa ceinture. Pas bien longtemps d'ailleurs puisqu'il la lui enleva pour retirer ses derniers vêtements.

« Prends ton lubrifiant. » Lui susurre le brun tout en commençant à caresser son membre.

« Mon.. lubrifiant ?

\- Sous ton oreiller.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ne pose pas de question... tu veux vraiment laisser passer ta chance ? »

Jackson déglutit. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas, mais Scott lui apparaissait comme le serpent incitant à lui faire mordre le fuit du pêché. Et pendant qu'il prenait le lubrifiant, le loup-garou en profita pour finir de se déshabiller, reprenant position sur sa victime préférée pour frictionner leur deux membres, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il prit ensuite le lubrifiant pour en mettre un peu sur ses doigts et se préparer tout seul comme un grand alors que Jackson le dévorait complètement du regard. Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé qu'un jour il puisse avoir une vision aussi torride de Scott.

Le loup-garou, s'étant suffisamment préparé à son goût et peu patient, ne tarda pas à retirer ses doigts pour venir s'empaler sur son humain. Se cambrant légèrement sous l'intrusion, il poussa un petit grognement.

« J'espère que tu es endurant...

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis un loup-garou, tu crois vraiment qu'une fois va me suffire ? »

Avec un petit sourire narquois, Scott embrassa encore les lèvres de son amant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils le firent trois fois, avant que Jackson ne soit totalement hors-service. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Scott de continuer à prendre ses aises dans le lit, s'allumant une cigarette en soupirant d'aise. Il lui fallait réfléchir à la suite des choses maintenant que Peter était mort et Derek était l'alpha.

* * *

 _Qui s'étonne si je dis "fin du chapitre" ? Personne ? Tant mieux, tant mieux._

 _Donc fin du dix-septième chapitre !_

 _Il n'y aura pas de chapitre 18 la semaine prochaine, ni celle d'après, ni celle d'après, ni... fin bref. On se retrouve plutôt à la fin de l'été, des vacances, tout ça :D dooonc... bah à bientôt !_


End file.
